


Det du ikke visste at du kunne få

by Without your breath (Livreddare)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Norsk | Norwegian, POV First Person, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livreddare/pseuds/Without%20your%20breath
Summary: Isak går i klassen til Mia, Evens søster. Even liker han ikke og synes han er den frekkeste ungen han har møtt.





	1. Ting man ikke vil at andre skal se

**Author's Note:**

> Første kapittel har ligget på laptopen min en stund. Resten av historien surrer rundt i hodet mitt og venter på å bli skrevet.

Første gangen Even Bech Næsheim møter Isak Valtersen blir han ikke imponert. Så langt fra imponert som det var mulig å komme egentlig.

 

Det eneste han ble imponert over var hvor frekk denne gutten var. Frekk og høyrøsta, sjefete og ekkel. Det var hvertfall det inntrykket Even fikk av den lyse gutten som hadde lengre hår enn jentene som løp rundt i hagen deres. Han utmerket seg. Ikke på grunn av det lange lyse håret, men fordi han var den som skrålte høyest, løp raskest og hoppet høyest i trampolina. Hele fremtoningen skrek etter oppmerksomhet.

 

Det var søsteren hans Mia sin 10 årsdag, og hun hadde invitert hele klassen. Selv om hun ikke hadde villet ha noen gutter der hadde moren deres insistert på det. Ingen, absolutt ingen, skulle holdes utenfor. Alle som ville skulle få komme. Altså hele klassen, en hylende gjeng med 10-åringer som hadde som mål å ødelegge plena.

 

Mia hadde villet feire hjemme i hagen en dag i slutten av mai. En dag med varme og strålende sol som ga håp for en bra sommer. Hvorfor hun ikke ville ha bursdagen sin på Burger King eller McDonalds som tiåringer flest var noe Even ikke kunne fatte og begripe.

 

Istedet var det nå en haug med bråkete unger i hagen deres. Greit at han bare var 12 år selv, men han følte seg for moden for disse ungene.

 

Han lå i ei hengekøye som var godt festa mellom to trær med ei bok i hendene, Lars Saabye Christensens "Beatles", og trodde han hadde god avstand fra den skrålende ungeflokken som løp fram og tilbake under vannsprederen i hagen. Til tross for støyen fra barnebursdagen følte han seg ganske så avslappet.

 

Helt til gutten, som han senere skulle få vite het Isak, kom alt for nært og ristet på det det våte, lange håret sitt nesten som en hund og vannet fra det håret havna rett i Evens bok. Akkurat i det øyeblikket Kim Karlsen balanserte på et hustak. Dette spennende øyeblikket hvor han fikk klump i magen av å tenke på at Kim Karlsen kanskje kom til å falle rett ned fra det taket, ble ødelagt av vann fra et usedvanlig langt hår til å tilhøre en gutt.

 

«Kutt ut med det der, ok?»

 

«Kutt ut med det der», hermer drittungen mens han geiper. Han har en lys stemme, litt i kontrast mot hans egen som såvidt har begynt å endre seg fra lys til dypere om enn noe hakkete enda.

 

«Må du være så frekk?» spør Even mens han glaner olmt på gutten. «Har forresten mora di ikke råd til frisør?»

 

Even angrer på ordene sine og kjenner et stikk av dårlig samvittighet i det øyeblikket han ser et glimt av sårhet i de grønne øynene til gutten, selv om det glimtet raskt forsvinner og er tilbake til å se obsternasig ut ganske fort. Han setter øynene i Even, snur på hælen og løper tilbake til resten av klassen, stopper foran en annen gutt med mørke krøller, hvisker noe til ham og nikker mot Even.

 

Baksnakket av tiåringer. De lagde vel sine egne drama de også og Even kjente han grudde seg til søstra ble tenåring, til den dagen hun ble fjortis.

 

Senere, når bursdagen til Mia er over er det bare en som er igjen.

 

Gutten med det lange, lyse håret og de grønne øynene.

 

Nå ser han ikke frekk ut lenger. Han ser veldig liten ut. Han har et trist drag over øynene, øyenbrynene har rynket seg sammen i panna hans og han sitter alene ved utebordet faren har snekra sammen i anledning dagen. Håret hans har tørket i varmen fra sola og ligger i bølger nedover ryggen hans. Han tvinner tommeltottene rundt hverandre mens han stirrer ned på fanget sitt.

 

«Han kommer altså», forsikrer gutten Evens mor. «Det er bare at noen ganger blir han forsinket på jobb. Jeg har ikke fått mobil enda, så han kan jo ikke si fra til meg.»

 

«Husker du nummeret hans kanskje? Så vi kan ringe ham å høre om det er lenge til han kommer», spør Evens mor. «Det gjør ikke noe om du er her og venter altså», forsikrer hun.

 

«Husker ikke», sier gutten stille og ser så trist ut at Even føler med ham, den frekke  lille drittungen. «Men jeg kan gå hjem selv altså, det er ikke noe problem.»

 

«Even kan følge deg,» sier mamma, og Even kan ikke tro hva han hører. «Hvis du vet at det er noen hjemme hos deg.»

 

«Hvem er Even?» spør lysluggen.

 

«Det er meg», svarer Even  før moren hans rekker å si noe.

 

Lysluggen ser skeptisk ut et øyeblikk. Det virker nesten så han tror at med en gang Even og han kommer langt nok unna huset, så er Even klar til å jule ham opp. Han tenker seg godt om før han svarer.

 

«Ok, greit. Mamma er hjemme altså, det er bare det at hun er litt syk i dag, så hun kunne ikke hente meg heller, men hun er der så jeg slipper å være alene.»

 

Nok en gang kommer et trist drag over ansiktet hans og Even forstår at frekkheten bare har vært skuespill, sikkert et forsøk på å bevise for verden at han har det bra, at han er tøff, at han er uovervinnelig. Et spill for massene.

 

«Kan du følge ham, Even? Du finner veien herfra og hjem, ikke sant, Isak?» spør mamma.

 

Så det er Isak han heter.

 

«Ja, det er ikke så langt.»

 

Og Even bare nikker mot mamma, bekrefter at det er greit. Han er stor nok til å følge denne lille fyren hjem og stor nok til å dra hjem alene. Han henter sykkelen sin så hjemveien ikke blir så lang.

 

De går i stillhet oppover gatene, forbi eneboliger og hager som har fått noen få planter til ære for nasjonaldagen som var for noe dager siden, forbi hvite stakittgjerder til de kommer til et strøk med rekkehus.

Even triller sykkelen, Isak har stukket hendene i lommene på shortsen sin, går og ser ned og sparker på små steiner innimellom. Av og til gløtter han opp på Even og ser ut som han vil si noe, men det kommer ikke ut et ord.

 

Han lar Isak ordløst vise vei, legger merke til hvor de går, ser etter små detaljer i gatene, legger gatenavnene på minnet så han skal huske veien tilbake.

 

Isak stopper foran et grått rekkehus. Det er en sprukket asfaltert sti opp mot inngangsdøra. Hagen er uryddig og uten planter, men selve huset ser ganske velholdt ut. Han ser et hvitt navneskilt ved ytterdøra, men klarer ikke å lese hva som står på det. Avstanden er for stor.

 

«Jeg bor her jeg», sier Isak stille og ser opp på Even. Han ser plutselig mer moden ut enn sine ti år. Om han har rukket å fylle ti år da. Det vet Even ingenting om.

 

«Greit», sier Even. «Da drar jeg bare hjem igjen.»

 

«Da går jeg bare inn», sier Isak og ser ut som han gruer seg til å gå inn i sitt eget hjem.

 

«Er det noe galt eller?» Even må spørre. Han synes plutselig voldsomt synd på Isak, for han ser nesten litt sammenkrøket ut der han står. Fortsatt med hendene i lommene og blikket i bakken.

 

«Neida, bare at jeg kom på at jeg har glemt nøkkel og jeg vet ikke om mamma klarer å åpne for meg.»

 

Even ser mot Isaks hus, ser et vindu på gløtt i andre etasje, ser etter en mulighet til å klatre opp, krype inn, gå ned til første etasje og få åpnet for Isak på den måten.

 

«Er hun smittsom hun mora di eller?» spør Even.

 

«Nei, jeg tro`kke det.» Isak ser litt engstelig ut, som om han håper at den sykdommen mora hans har ikke smitter.

 

«Jeg kan klatre opp til andre etasje, krype inn vinduet der», Even peker opp mot det åpne vinduet som ligger ved enden av huset, rett ved en takrenne som kunne fungere som en stige for en uredd ung gutt. «Så går jeg bare ned og åpner for deg. Hva tror du om det?» Han er impulsiv som vanlig, sier ting han vil gjøre uten å tenke så veldig over konsekvensene. Han vil jo egentlig bare hjelpe.

 

«Nei! Du skal ikke det! Jeg har ikke ringt på enda jo.» Isak er bestemt i stemmen. «Du kan egentlig bare dra hjem. Jeg klarer meg fint. Hvis mamma ikke åpner for meg, så venter jeg her til pappa kommer hjem eller så stikker jeg bort til Jonas som bor rett her borte.» Skarpheten og den lille snerten av frekkhet er tilbake i stemmen hans når han nikker ned mot gata, ned mot det som sikkert er huset til Jonas.

 

«Og takk for at du fulgte meg.»

 

Han hadde tydeligvis lært seg _litt_ om høflighet hvertfall. Isak snur seg bestemt vekk fra Even og marsjerer opp mot døra der Even kan se at han ringer på.

 

Even orker ikke å være der lenger, så han satser på at det er greit at han drar. Oslo er en rimelig trygg by, så det er liten fare for at det kommer noen og kidnapper en gutt som sitter rett utenfor sin egen inngangsdør mens mora er der inne. Så han snur seg og går. Gidder ikke å se seg tilbake heller. Gutten med frekkhetens nådegave kan egentlig bare ha det så godt.

 

Han sykler fort nedover gata til Isak, snur seg bare en gang for å se etter om han har gått inn. Isak er faktisk ikke der mer, så enten har mora åpnet for ham eller så har han løpt bort til Jonas.

 

Whatever!

 

 

 

Neste gang Even ser Isak har Isak blitt 14 år. Even er 16.

Det er en natt han ligger søvnløs og lys våken, en natt der han plutselig hører hviskende stemmer i gangen utenfor rommet sitt. Gjennom gløtten han har på døra si ser han Mia i det svake lyset i gangen. Mia og en lyshåret gutt han med en gang kjenner igjen som Isak fra klassen hennes. En Isak som blir dratt med av Mia inn på rommet hennes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir veldig glad om noen orker å skrive en kommentar :)


	2. Nattgutten og Dagjenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even-pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitteltitlene er hentet fra kent-tekster. Kent er min evige inspirasjon og har musikk jeg aldri kommer til å ble lei av ❤ Fritt oversatt fra svensk til norsk fra tilfeldige linjer fra ulike sanger. Men ikke så tilfeldig at de ikke passer til kapitlene.  
> Og inspirert av Amfelia, som har så fine musikk-titler på sine kapitler.

Isak har forduftet morgenen etter.  

 

De eneste sporene etter ham er at han har lånt dusjen på badet Mia og jeg deler før han stakk.

 

Tegnet på det er våte dusjvegger og et fuktig håndkle som henger over kanten. Resten av huset sover, det er jeg sikker på, så det er ingen av de andre i familien som har rukket å dusje. Jeg står nesten alltid opp først, og akkurat nå er huset stille.

 

Mamma skal på nattevakt i natt og kommer til å sove lenge. Pappa skal ikke på jobb før litt utpå dagen, ikke før det møtet han skal på i formiddag.

 

Det er jeg som er morgenfuglen i denne familien. Men jeg liker det. Liker å stå opp tidlig, sitte lenge å spise frokost, lese avisa når den er helt fersk og nyte siste rest av stillhet før de andre står opp.

Noen ganger føler jeg meg som en pensjonist i en alt for ung kropp.

 

Familien min er nemlig ikke så stille av seg. Vi er ikke en gjeng som går lydløst gjennom livet. Vi er kanskje litt for entusiastiske og engasjerte og vi ler mye alle fire. Vi er også åpne med hverandre og har få hemmeligheter oss i mellom.

Det er derfor jeg ikke vet helt hva jeg skal gjøre med situasjonen Mia og Isak.

 

Vanligvis blander jeg meg ikke inn i Mias liv, men når min fjortenårige søster drar med seg gutter på rommet sitt og lukker døra bak seg midt på natta, så må jeg reagere. På en måte er det min plikt føler jeg. Vil jo ikke at hun skal stå med gravidmage under konfirmasjonskappa neste år og ikke vil jeg ha Isak som “svoger” heller. Det er ikke mitt drømmescenario å få han inn i familien. Jeg husker han jo godt som en utidig drittunge.

 

Jeg lener hodet mitt mot den kalde flisveggen i dusjen. Jeg vet ikke helt hvordan jeg skal gjøre det her, men bestemmer meg for å snakke med henne før jeg eventuelt tar det store skrittet og sladrer på lillesøstera mi. Vi er ikke sånn mot hverandre vanligvis. Mia og jeg står alltid sammen, til tross for aldersforskjellen og til tross for at hun er jente og jeg er gutt.

Vannet som renner over meg gir en klarhet i hjernen min som ikke var der i sta. Det er som vannet vekker opp alle cellene i kroppen min og hvisker ordløst til meg hvordan jeg skal gripe tak i denne situasjonen.

 

Jeg får tørka kroppen min, fiksa litt på sveisen som Mia erter meg litt for og slenger raskt på meg noen klær.  

 

Mia sitter ved kjøkkenbordet med en bolle cornflakes foran seg. Hun er fortsatt i pysjbukse og en rynkete t-skjorte. Hestehalen hun har er bustete. Mia har ikke dusja, så det blir mer tydelig at det er Isak som har lånt den.

 

Hun ser på meg og himler med øynene.

 

“Sykt lang tid du brukte på badet da. Men det tar vel noen halvtimer for å få håret sitt til å ligge sånn som det der en hel dag.” Hun veiver med ei hånd opp mot håret mitt for å understreke nok en gang hvor latterlig hun synes sveisen min er. Jeg for min del synes den er ganske kul.

 

“Det er ledig nå”, sier jeg.  “Trodde forresten du allerede hadde vært på badet. Var vått i dusjen, så jeg trodde du hadde slept deg opp før meg for en gangs skyld.”

 

Hun ser veldig skyldig ut et øyeblikk, før hun retter seg opp, gjør seg klar til å gi meg en forklaring. Jeg vet hun kommer til å lyve meg rett i ansiktet.

 

“Tror den har stått å dryppa bare. Skal be pappa se på det senere.”

 

“Tok den med seg et håndkle der den sto og dryppa å eller?”

 

Hun sperrer opp øynene, ser ut som et rådyr på en motorvei fanget i frontlyktene til en bil et øyeblikk, før hun prøver å hente seg inn igjen. Hun vet at jeg vet.

 

Jeg står lent mot den ene kjøkkenveggen ved siden av bordet, har armene i kors over brystkassa mi og prøver nok å se litt mer autoritær ut enn det jeg er. Jeg vet jo at en sånn positur fra meg er litt dust. Mia finnes ikke redd for meg. Jeg hever øyenbrynene spørrende så hun skjønner at jeg venter på et svar.

 

“Det er ikke som du tror.” Hun har fått tårer i øynene når hun ser på meg meg nå. “Vi er bare venner, Isak og jeg.”

 

“Det sier kjendisene til Se&Hør også, sånn rett før de inviterer til bryllup”, sier jeg litt mer spydig enn jeg hadde tenkt.

 

“Nå er vi litt for unge til å gifte oss da…” Hun prøver seg på en spøk, men jeg er ikke i det spøkefulle hjørnet.

 

“Men ikke for ung til å snike gutter inn på rommet ditt på natta?”

 

“Nå høres du ut som pappa, Even.” Mia er oppgitt og slår ut med hendene sine før hun deiser dem slapt ned i kjøkkenbordet. Det skvetter noen dråper melk ut fra cornflakesbollen idet hendene hennes treffer den harde treplata.

 

“Kanskje jeg gjør det? Kanskje jeg skal få han til å prate med deg om blomstene og biene igjen?”

 

“Kan du bare droppe å blande inn mamma eller pappa? Lov meg at du ikke sier noe til dem!” Det er desperasjon i stemmen hennes nå.

 

Jeg ser bare på henne og venter til hun føler for å fortelle mer. Jeg er tross alt en ganske kul storebror.

Jeg ser at hjernen hennes går på høygir.

 

“Isak og jeg har ikke sex, hvis du tror det om meg.” Hun rødmer veldig og cornflakesbollen og skjeia hun har oppi den blir visst et veldig spennende skue. “Æsj...til å ligge med Isak.” Hun krymper seg på tanken, grøsser litt som om sex med Isak er frastøtende.

Jeg er enig med henne i akkurat det.

 

“Jeg tenker ikke sånn om han, og han tenker ikke sånn om meg. Jeg lover, Even. Vi er ikke lovlige en gang jo. Yukk, liksom.”

 

Jeg tror henne og sier det. “Ok, jeg tror deg. Men hva er greia da?”

 

“Det kan jeg ikke si. Jeg har lovet han å ikke si noe til noen.”

 

“Jeg liker ikke den gutten der altså, så grunnen bør være god”, sier jeg og kaster et litt strengt blikk på henne.

 

“Christ, Even, nå høres du ut som pappa igjen. Og det er en veldig god grunn til at han...eh...overnatter. Men jeg har lovet han å ikke fortelle det til noen. Jeg bruker å holde det jeg lover. Han har forandret seg altså. Isak er faktisk ganske grei.”

 

Jeg ser mysende på henne med rynkede øyenbryn. Hun stirrer utfordrende på meg.

 

“Han er det. Isak er grei.”

 

“Hvis du mener det så. Men vært litt mer diskré hvis det skjer igjen da.”

 

“Hva skal Mia være diskré med?”

 

Vi skvetter til begge to og ser at mamma står i døråpningen inn til kjøkkenet. Hun har på seg pappas blåstripete morgenkåpe i frotté. Den er åpen over pysjen hun har på. Pysjen er pappa sin også. Det korte håret til mamma står til alle kanter og hun ser sjukt trøtt ut.

  
“Med å ikke slenge brukte tamponger oppi søpla på badet uten å pakke dem inn først. Sykt ekkelt å finne.”

 

Jeg trekker på skuldrene og går bort til kjøkkenbenken for å lage meg frokost.

 

“Even….” Jeg hører Mia sukke oppgitt bak meg.

 

“Gjør du det, Mia? Da holder jeg veldig med Even altså. Det er veldig uhygienisk og helt sikkert veldig ekkelt for Even å finne.”

 

“Det var bare en gang da…”, lyver Mia, men blir avbrutt av mammas vanlige forelesning om hvor viktig god hygiene er. Mamma er sykepleier.

 

 

 

Jeg tenker ikke mer på Isak denne dagen. Jeg går på skolen som vanlig, henger med gjengen min i skateparken etterpå, før jeg drar hjem for å gjøre lekser og spise middag med den høylytte familien min.

 

 

 

Men samme natt så skjer det igjen. Jeg står i mørket på kjøkkenet. Jeg har tappa meg et glass med vann som jeg skal ta med meg opp til rommet mitt, etter å ha vært en tur på do for å få tømt blæra. Nok et pensjonistsymptom.

 

Hun er så stille at jeg knapt kan høre henne. Det eneste som avslører henne er at det knirker litt i en gulvplanke når hun lister seg mot gangen.

 

Jeg ser at hun åpner ytterdøra så stille som hun kan. Hun blir kun avslørt av at lyset fra utelampa kaster en lysstripe bortover ganggulvet gjennom den halvåpne døra. Så lager hun noen små plystrelyder. Mia høres ut som hun prøver å etterligne en eller annen fugl.

 

Jeg går bort til kjøkkenvinduet, passer på at jeg er litt skjult bak kjøkkengardinene og ser Isak snike seg opp asfaltstien mot døra vår og bort til Mia som står der og venter på han. Han er kjapp de siste metrene. Det såre blikket han hadde da han var barn har jeg faktisk glemt. Men jeg ser at det fortsatt er der. Et litt trist drag over øynene som man bare kan se hvis man ser veldig godt etter. Jeg kjenner på en klump i magen på vegne av denne gutten, og jeg er med ett veldig glad for at han har Mia som venn. Mia er hjertegod og har alltid vært omsorgsfull, selv om hun ofte skjuler det bak et tøft fjortisytre for tiden.

 

Jeg hører dem så vidt hviske litt sammen ute i gangen, før jeg ser begge to gå på sokkekledde føtter opp trappa til andre etasje. Isak har sekken sin hengende over ei skulder og skoene sine i hånda.

 

Døra til Mias rom går nesten lydløst igjen etter dem.

 

Selv blir jeg stående å tenke over det jeg nettopp har sett.

 

Det tar cirka en halvtime før jeg går opp trappen selv. Jeg vil være sikker på at de sover.

 

Jeg legger hånda mi på dørklinka til Mias rom og føler meg litt som en forbryter når jeg forsiktig åpner døra for å ta en sniktitt inn. Inn på et rom jeg har ordre om å banke på døra til før jeg trer inn i det.

 

Mia sover rolig med hodet på puta si.

 

I fotenden på senga hennes ser jeg hodet til Isak. De ligger ligger altså motsatt vei, Mia og Isak. Han har på seg ei grå joggebukse og ei t-skjorte som er litt for stor på den litt spe skikkelsen. Jeg tror egentlig den t-skjorta er mi. Et pledd ligger halvveis over kroppen hans og knærne har han bøyd og trukket opp mot magen sin. I den ene hånda tviholder han på en iPhone. Han ser litt ut som han vil gjøre seg mindre for å gi bedre plass til Mia. Men det er god plass til dem begge på senga. 

 

Isak ser ut som en gutt rett fra en tegning av Carl Larsson, eller som en eldre versjon av Emil tegnet i Astrid Lindgrens bøker. De lyse håret har fått mer krøller nå når det er kortklipt og nesen hans peker litt oppover. Han ser veldig ufarlig og uskyldig ut der han ligger og puster lett. Men selv i søvne ser han litt anspent ut.

 

Hva er det med Isak?

 

Saken er hvertfall mer klar for meg nå. Jeg kommer ikke til å sladre på dem. Jeg skal late som ingenting. Hvis Mia føler hun må snike Isak inn på rommet sitt på natta, la han sove i senga si, låne dusjen vår, så vet jeg nå at hun har en god grunn til å gjøre det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for mottakelsen denne har fått. Jeg hopper av glede for hver kommentar og for hver eneste kudos❤
> 
> Tårene trillet når jeg skrev dette. Mulig det er fordi jeg avsluttet "En fingertupp...." i går. Den historien ble veldig personlig for meg og det var vanskelig å avslutte den.


	3. Jeg blir din skygge, jeg blir den du aldri ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere som er på jodel, har kanskje sett at jeg glemte at det var jeg som skrev denne... Jeg skammer meg over hvor fjern jeg var et øyeblikk. Men det betyr ikke at jeg har glemt historien, eller at jeg kommer til å slutte å skrive den. Langt i fra. Jeg glemte bare tittelen jeg hadde satt på den en stakket stund. Jeg lider heller ikke av predemens eller er uvanlig glemsk til vanlig, men hjernen min var nok kortsluttet et øyeblikk ;) Og så er det veldig hyggelig å bli etterlyst der :) 
> 
> Men her er i hvertfall et nytt kapittel, litt kort kanskje, men dog :)

Jeg har begynt å tegne ham.

 

Ikke detaljerte tegninger, for Isak skyr unna meg. De gangene jeg ser han på nært hold er når jeg åpner døra for ham før Mia rekker det.   

 

Jeg har lagt merke til munnen hans. Overleppen hans med den fine formen og den lille føflekken som ligger over den. At kinnene hans får store smilehull når han ler, og at de synes bare på den ene siden når han smiler det skjeve smilet sitt.  Har sett at øynene hans er grønne og at håret hans krøller seg mest ved ørene.

 

Så jeg tegner små figurer av gutter med lyse krøller, amorbuer og føflekker, grønne øyne, mørke øyenbryn som ofte trekker seg bekymret sammen over disse øynene når han tror at ingen ser. Men jeg ser det.

 

Den lille grønne notatboka mi har tegninger av Isak i en eller annen form på cirka hver tredje side.

 

De henger sammen mer og mer nå, Mia og Isak. De stenger seg inne på rommet til Mia og gjør lekser. Eller så sitter de ved kjøkkenbordet og prater stille sammen over skolebøkene. Det er tydelig at de tar skolen veldig seriøst begge to. Mia er realfagshjernen i familien, og Isak virker ikke helt borte han heller.

 

Mia er også beskytteren. Hun forteller aldri noe, røper aldri Isaks hemmeligheter, selv om jeg dør etter å få vite. Hun forsvarer ham med nebb og klør når foreldrene våre hinter litt om at han er mye hjemme hos oss, selv om de ofte ber han være sammen med oss og spise middag. Isak takker alltid nei til middagstibudene og drar hjem når vi skal spise. De er ikke kritiske til at Mia og Isak er så mye sammen, eller at Isak er så mye hos oss, men Mia er veldig nærtaken når det gjelder Isak.

Ingen tør å protestere mot henne lenger, ikke når det gjelder ham. Mamma har begynt å fleipe om at de er "meant to be" de to.

Mia blir fjortissur og sperrer seg inne på rommet hvis noen kommer med slike antagelser. “Vi er bare venner”, freser hun irritert da, før hun smeller igjen døra til rommet sitt dramatisk.

 

Jeg har spurt flere ganger det siste året. Vil vite hvor Isak er når han ikke er hos oss, hvorfor hun har sluttet å snike ham inn på nettene, hvorfor han sov over hos henne i det hele tatt. Hun trekker bare på skuldrene og røper ikke mer enn at han er hjemme, på skolen eller hos Jonas når han ikke er hos oss. Mer sier hun ikke. Mia er lojal.  
  
Det er noe med Isak som får meg interessert og som tirrer nysgjerrigheten min. Når han noen ganger er småcocky, de gangene han skyter haka litt fram på en litt overlegen måte. De gangene jeg hører latteren hans spre seg fra Mias rom, ut til alle vegger i huset, høyt og hjertelig. Og de dagene han har dette såre blikket, sørgmodige grønne øyne med et blikk som viker. Han har aldri sett meg inn i øynene.  
  
  
De eneste ordene vi har utvekslet er han som spør om Mia er hjemme, sier at Mia vet at han kommer og jeg som sier at jeg skal sjekke. Han virker sjenert i de øyeblikkene, men samtidig ikke. Jeg interesserer ham ikke. Jeg er ikke viktig. Jeg er bare døråpner for han inn til det trygge som er Mia.

 

Noen dager kommer han ikke alene, men i følge med en gutt på samme alder. En med rotete, mørke krøller og litt store øyenbryn. Jeg husker også ham så vidt, og vet at det er han som er Jonas.

 

Når Jonas er sammen med dem, er det litt roligere. Jonas er avslappa og laid-back, virker litt mer seriøs enn de to andre. Isak og Mia kan være høylytte når de ikke sitter med nesa i hver sin bok.

 

De er aldri hjemme hos Isak, noensinne.

 

Han er så kompleks, umulig å forstå seg på, og han fortsetter å være litt kald mot meg.

 

Jeg blir fullstendig ignorert. Det irriterer meg litt, for jeg har aldri gjort noe som skal få ham til å mislike eller holde seg unna meg. Jeg vil så gjerne vite hva som skjuler seg bak skallet til gutten med det engleaktige utseendet.

 

Noen ganger har jeg mulighet til å studere ham. Han kan sitte på trappa vår og vente på Mia. Jeg ser på han fra kjøkkenvinduet da, eller fra hengekøya mi når dagene fortsatt er litt varme. Jeg trenger ikke å late som jeg ikke stirrer, for han har det jo med å overse meg.

 

Hvis han en sjelden gang fersker meg i å se på ham, ser han fort bort, begynner å plukke på neglene sine, pilke på bukselåret sitt, fikle med små, løse tråder på klærne sine eller se ned på føttene sine. Men hver eneste gang rødmer han, det slår aldri feil. Kinnene hans fylles opp av et rosa skjær.  

 

Jeg vet hele navnet hans nå. Isak Valtersen. Og han har hengt hjemme i oss i over et år.

 

 

 

 

 

Det er en dag jeg står på kjøkkenet etter at jeg har fulgt Mikael ut, at vi utveksler de første hele setningene mellom oss etter tiårsdagen til Mia.

 

Jeg står lent mot kjøkkenbenken og spiser rett fra en pakke Ballerina-kjeks. Jeg har spist av den øverste rundingen på kjeksen jeg nettopp har forsynt meg med, og står igjen med nougatlaget og kjeksdelen som smaker sjokolade. Når jeg er i ferd med å skrape av fyllet på kjeksen med fortennene mine, kommer Isak inn på kjøkkenet.

 

 

Han er nok overrasket over å se meg fordi Mikael og jeg har sittet på rommet mitt og spilt gitar helt til nå nylig. Vi holder på med et filmprosjekt sammen til skolen der litt av filmen involverer meg og gitaren min. Mikael ville ha meg til å synge, men jeg har ikke sangstemme om jeg hadde angstrengt meg veldig heller, så vi var litt høylytte mens vi diskuterte. Ikke uenige, men fleipete og støyende.

Isak og Mia har garantert hørt oss, så Isak trodde nok at kysten var klar.

 

Han stopper opp litt når han ser at jeg står der, blir usikker og ser ut til å ha lyst til å bråsnu og gå ut igjen med det samme. Men så ombestemmer han seg, nikker kort mot meg til hilsen og biter seg usikkert på innsiden av kinnet sitt.

 

Han tar han lange skritt med lett bøy i knærne bort mot kjøkkenskapet over springen, det skapet som inneholder glass, åpner det og tar ut to før han ser på meg igjen med et blikk som spør om han får lov. Det er første gangen han ser på meg så lenge.

 

“Mia ble litt tørst, så jeg tenkte…”, begynner han og blikket viker litt igjen.

 

“Be my guest”, sier jeg litt overlegent. “Det er juice og Fanta i kjøleskapet.”

 

“Hun ville bare ha vann da”, svarer Isak og setter på springen.

 

Jeg blir litt irritert på Mia som sender noen andre for å hente vann for seg. Noen ganger er hun litt for lat.

 

“Og hun klarte ikke å hente vann selv?”

 

“Joa, sikkert, men jeg sa jeg kunne gjøre det.”

 

“Hvis du vil ha noe annet, så vet du hvor det er hvertfall. Men du er jo her så mye at du sikkert vet hvor ting er uansett.” 

 

Jeg kunne bitt av meg tunga akkurat i det ordene ruller over den. Jeg ville ikke høres uvennlig ut, jeg _vet_ jeg ikke høres uvennlig ut, men det er nok akkurat slik det kan tolkes for Isak.

 

For Isak stivner til. Lufta henger plutselig tykk og tung mellom oss. Det var ikke det jeg ville si når jeg egentlig har tusen andre ting jeg vil si til ham. Tusen spørsmål å stille gutten som har vekket min nysgjerrighet mer enn noe annet menneske har gjort.

 

“Sorry for det”, sier han til slutt. Han høres skyldig ut og det er min feil.

 

“Jeg mente det ikke sånn”, får jeg harket frem. “Vi liker å ha deg her. Mia, mamma og pappa liker å ha deg her.”

 

“Men ikke du?” spør han. Han høres mye modnere enn alderen skulle tilsi og nok en gang får han meg til å lure på hva det er som har gjort at han er mer voksen enn andre på sin alder. En hvilken som helst annen femtenårig gutt hadde nok rømt ut fra kjøkkenet hvis storebroren til bestevenninna hans hadde kommet med en kommentar om hvor mye tid han bruker sammen med lillesøstra, eller sagt noe om hvor mange timer i løpet av ei uke han er hjemme hos dem. Men Isak utfordrer meg og jeg finner han mer fascinerende enn noen gang.

 

Jeg trekker bare på skuldrene og later som jeg ikke bryr meg nevneverdig. Men jeg liker jo også at han er her, selvfølgelig liker jeg det. Det er fint at Mia har en så god venn.

 

“Jeg har ikke noe imot det. Mia liker deg så.”

 

Jeg kjenner på en lyst til å klappe ham forsikrende på skuldra, stryke ham nedover armen for å bevise at jeg mener det er greit at han er her. Kanskje knipe han litt forsiktig og vennlig i overarmen. Det er en del av meg, det å ta på folk. Ikke på en creepy måte, men jeg er ikke redd for kroppskontakt. Ingen i familien min er redd for det, for oss er det en naturlig greie. Men det er noe med holdningen til Isak som får meg til å unngå å gjøre akkurat det overfor ham. Jeg vet at han ikke kommer til å like det. Selv om jeg ikke kjenner ham, så vet jeg at han kommer til å sky mer unna meg da. Så jeg holder på kjekspakken mellom hendene mine for å unngå at det som ligger i min natur skal overføres på ham.

 

“Jeg vet at du vet at jeg har vært her på nettene forresten. Takk for at du ikke har sagt noe til noen. Til foreldrene dine og sånn.”

 

Igjen overrasker han meg med en litt direkte måte å snakke på. Jeg som trodde han var sky og innesluttet får nok en gang mine antagelser motbevist.

 

Han holder en finger under springvannet for å sjekke om det er kaldt nok, og begynner å fylle de to glassene med vann.

 

“Jeg stoler på Mia”, svarer jeg og trekker på skuldrenen nok en gang, som om det ikke er noen sak. Han skulle bare visst hva jeg tenkte om det i starten. “Men hva var greia med det egentlig?”

 

“Jeg sleit med å få sove bare. Mia hjalp meg så jeg fikk sove bedre. Noe mer trenger du ikke å vite.”

 

“Hun er en god venn da.”

 

“Den beste”, bekrefter han. “Hun venter sikkert på meg nå, så jeg skal gå opp med disse før hun tørster i hjel”, han ler litt og holder opp de to glassene med vann.

 

“Jeg husker deg forresten fra den gangen da du fulgte meg hjem etter bursdagen til Mia. Jeg var visst litt drittunge da, og jeg trodde seriøst du ville gi meg juling. Jeg har egentlig trodd det hele tiden at du hadde lyst til det, men jeg har skjønt at du faktisk er ganske grei.”

 

Nå er det min tur til å le. “Jeg prøver så godt jeg kan”, sier jeg og føler meg litt teit over det standard svaret mitt. 

 

“Så grei at du sponser Mia og meg med litt kjeks også?” Han nikker mot kjekspakken som jeg står og fikler litt med.

 

“Her, bare ta med deg resten opp”, sier jeg og rekker ham hele kjekspakken, eller den halvparten som er igjen. Jeg har ikke lyst på flere uansett. “Sukker er bra for hjernen og dere to trenger det, så dere kan bli enda smartere.”

 

“Takkass.” Han setter fra seg det ene glasset  på kjøkkenbordet, tar i mot kjeksen, putter pakken inn under armhulen, løfter opp glasset igjen og går ut fra kjøkkenet.

“Vi snakkes”, er det siste han sier til meg den dagen, før han og Mia stenger seg inn i den verdenen som de to har sammen på rommet hennes.

 

Etter den dagen sier ikke Isak nei takk alle gangene mamma spør om han vil spise middag med oss. Det er ikke hver dag, for det er ikke hver dag vi spiser middag sammen hele familien. Turnusjobben til mamma hindrer oss i å gjøre det. Men de gangene vi gjør det, sitter Isak ofte sammen med oss.

 

Han er høflig og litt stille, takker alltid pent for maten, hjelper til med å rydde opp etterpå, tar av bordet og setter kopper og tallerkener inn i oppvaskmaskinen. Han gjør mer enn Mia og meg til sammen. Og det får meg til å undre meg mer over han. Det er ikke vanlig at gutter virker så vant til å hjelpe til når de knapt har fyllt 15 år. Jeg var ikke sånn. Jeg gjorde det fordi jeg er oppdratt til å hjelpe til, men det var alltid med dype sukk og klaging hvis mamma ba meg om å gjøre noe for henne.

 

Isak gjør alt dette med den største selvfølgelighet. Og det får mamma til å se på ham med kjærlige øyne. Hun har skjønt det hun også, at alt ikke er like greit med Isak hele tiden, selv om han fortsatt er flink til å late som alt er bra. Men ingen av oss sier noe. Jeg vet vi burde spurt mer, vet vi burde ha funnet ut litt mer om hva som foregår, men av en eller annen grunn er det noe med ham som gjør at vi ikke vil presse ham til noe. For nå er det nok at Mia vet, og hvis Mia hadde visst at det var noe alvorlig galt, hadde hun sagt det.

 

Og Isak og jeg? Vi er ikke venner, men i det minste så skyr han meg ikke som før. Han prater med meg når vi er i samme rom, men oppsøker meg aldri. Og det gjør egentlig ikke noe. Vi er så forskjellige han og jeg. Jeg er energisk og rastløs, han er stille, litt beskjeden og rolig, selv om jeg tror han er annerledes sammen med Mia.

 

Dessuten har jeg innsett at jeg synes han er like søt som jeg synes at jenter kan være. Jeg har innsett, takket være Isak, at jeg kan like gutter like godt som jeg liker jenter.

Det burde egentlig ikke komme som noe sjokk på meg, for det jeg har vært uvanlig fascinerte av ham med en gang da Mia begynte å snike ham inn på nettene. Jeg burde ha skjønt det når jeg startet å tegne ham, når de første strekene av krøllete hår og grønne øyne begynte å forme seg på ark etter ark i den lille grønne boka mi.

Når jeg begynte å se at munnen hans er vanvittig fin, at nesa hans passer så godt til resten av ansiktet, at øynene hans er pene og at den lille gropa han har i haka er noe for seg selv, så burde jeg ha skjønt det.

 

Jeg synes Isak er fin, og tanken skremmer meg litt.

For det er Mias Isak og at jeg ser på han på den måten blir så veldig feil.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så trøtt når jeg posta dette, mellom nattevakter og på bare tre timer med søvn. Så prøv å overse feil.


	4. Du er drømmene jeg drømmer iblant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratulerer med 19 års dagen, fineste Isak ❤❤❤Min favoritt blant alle verdens fiktive personer❤  
> I dette universet er du bare 15 enda.
> 
> Merker at jeg savner Skam og hele gjengen veldig for tiden, men satser på at de har det veldig bra i universet sitt. 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer og masse kudos på forrige kapittel❤ Det gir vann til mølla, eller hva det kalles :)

 

 

Han sitter rett over meg ved bordet. Isak er her og spiser igjen, denne gangen sammen med bare pappa, Mia og meg. Mamma er på seinvakt.

Jeg har sagt lite, bare svart kort når pappa har spurt om noe mens jeg har tygd meg lenge og vel gjennom pappas laksemiddag. Den er tørrere enn mamma sin, og det hjelper ikke at jeg har dynket den i Toros hollandaisesaus. I tillegg smaker det litt snodig. Jeg aner ikke hva han har krydret den med for det smaker av noe jeg aldri har smakt før. Litt ubestemmelig, som om han ikke helt har klart å bestemme seg for hvilket krydder han skulle velge og gått amok i krydderhyllen.

Jeg skyller ned med mye vann og legger merke til at Isak gjør det samme. Det skjer oftere og oftere at jeg biter meg merke i hva han gjør, hvordan han drikker for eksempel, at han tar små slurker av alt han drikker og griner litt på nesen slik at det virker som det han får i seg av drikke ikke er noe særlig godt. Jeg synes det er utrolig søtt og klarer ikke å la være å smile litt for meg selv.

Brokkolien er hard, fisken tørr, munnen min er tørr og rett over meg sitter altså Isak.

Jeg har prøvd å ikke stirre, men må for å finne ut om jeg ser noe feil på ham, noe som kan dempe det som begynner å ligne på et crush.

Jeg finner ingenting, selv om jeg prøver å si til meg selv at han har litt for store mellomrom mellom tennene og at håret hans er litt for langt og uregjerlig akkurat nå, der det har vokst seg litt oppover og at han har tre kviser i panna. Men det hjelper ikke, for de ørsmå detaljene jeg har hengt meg opp i kan ikke kalles feil, de er bare sjarmerende. Og hvem bryr seg om tre ørsmå kviser når resten er helt perfekt?

Pappa gløtter bort på meg innimellom, jeg merker det. Jeg er uvanlig stille og er dypt konsentrert om maten som jeg nesten ikke får ned. Han sier ikke noe, ikke enda. Pappa er fin sånn og vil nok ikke sette meg i forlegenhet når det er andre tilstede, selv om jeg vet at han av og til kan miste noen hemninger. Vi er like sånn, pappa og jeg. Men jeg vet han kommer til å spørre senere, og jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal svare.

Samtidig kjenner jeg Isaks nysgjerrige blikk på meg innimellom også. Jeg har møtt det et par ganger over bordet. Mulig han merker at jeg oppfører meg litt rart og annerledes, men han smiler i det minste mot meg og jeg klarer ikke annet enn å smile tilbake. Jeg kan kanskje bli venn med han, ettersom han ikke går i sirkler rundt meg lenger. Venner går bra, for jeg vil absolutt ikke komme mellom han og Mia.

Isak og Mia har hodene litt for nært hverandre og prater om folk i klassen. Av og til ler de av noe en eller annen i klassen har gjort, eller rister på hodet av Eva som fikk en treer på den forrige engelskstilen sin. Mia hadde fått 6, og jeg tror Isak fikk det samme. To små genier og to kunstnersjeler ved samme bord. Pluss at Jonas har dumpa Ingrid til fordel for Eva og skapt drama i vennegjengen. Jeg aner ikke hvem de snakker om, bortsett fra Jonas som det er lenge siden jeg har sett. Regner med at det er denne Evas skyld at han ikke er her så ofte lenger.

“Hva med dere to da?” spør pappa. ”Ingen dramatikk eller break-up i sikte?”

“Break-up?” Isak ser ut som han ikke skjønner noe.

“Isak og jeg er fremdeles ikke sammen”, svarer Mia kjapt og litt skarpt, og Isak ser ned på maten sin og rødmer. Han ser bedårende ut, hvis man kan kalle en gutt bedårende.

“Blitt veldig kleint det”, mumler Isak med blikket fortsatt godt festet til Hollandaisesmørja han har på tallerkenen sin. Han har knadd sammen poteter og fisk, dynka det i saus og dyttet brokkolien på siden av tallerkenen.

“Javel ja”, sier pappa og blunker. Isak ser litt panisk bort på Mia og Mia stirrer olmt på pappa.

“La dem være i fred”, sier jeg, for jeg vil ikke vite en dritt om det eventuelle kjærlighetsforholdet mellom Isak og Mia. Jeg må innrømme for meg selv at jeg kanskje er litt sjalu.

Isak sender meg et takknemlig blikk over bordet, jeg bare nikker tilbake. Men det bobler litt inni meg fordi jeg kanskje klarte å glede ham, selv om det var så lite.

Pappa gjør heldigvis som jeg sier og når vi alle later som vi er mette og har forsikret pappa om at maten var veldig god, noe som er en stor løgn, begynner Isak pliktskyldig å rydde vekk alt på bordet igjen. Jeg skjønner fortsatt ikke greia med det, men skynder meg opp for å hjelpe ham. På en eller annen måte føler jeg at jeg må være nær. Vi sier ikke noe mens vi jobber, alt går automatisk mellom oss, så det er unødvendig å si noe.

I bakgrunnen sitter pappa og Mia og diskuterer et eller annet som går meg hus forbi, for akkurat nå er jeg veldig konsentrert og bevisst på at Isak er veldig nært meg, at skuldrene våre av og til kommer borti hverandre og at fingrene mine noen ganger stryker over hans når han gir meg en ny tallerken å skylle av. Jeg har definitivt et crush på gang. Det skremmer meg litt, men samtidig får jeg en deilig følelse i magen.

Når vi er ferdige går Mia og Isak tilbake til rommet hennes. Jeg ser henne snike med seg en diger pose potetgull og to bokser Pepsi max. De ble nok ikke mette de heller.

Jeg går også opp til rommet mitt. Jeg må få tankene mine over på noe annet, så jeg prøver å gjøre lekser, men når jeg sitter med biologiboka åpen innser jeg at det faget ikke er det rette for å få tankene vekk fra Isak. Jeg har fått med meg at det er det faget han liker best. Jeg sukker, skjønner at det er bare å gi opp, smeller igjen boka og kravler opp i senga med laptopen min, får pakket dyna opp til en klump så jeg har støtte til ryggen og finner fram en film.

Jeg er ikke overrasket da jeg hører at det banker på døren til rommet mitt etter en stund, og ser pappa stikke hodet inn et sekund etterpå, før jeg rekker å si “kom inn”.

“Kan jeg komme inn?” spør han og går bort til senga mi før han får svar og legger seg ned ved siden av meg. Jeg nikker, men han ser ikke det.

Han ser bort på laptopen jeg har i fanget mitt. Filmen jeg har funnet fram går enda. Jeg rakk ikke å stoppe den før han slengte seg ned. Han ligger på siden med hodet oppå dyna mi og ser på filmen som ruller videre i hurtig tempo over den lille skjermen. De lange beina hans ligger utstrakt i senga. Vi har vunnet prisen i å få lange bein på genlotteriet både han og jeg. Jeg ser også at han har en hull på den ene sokken. Typisk pappa.

“Snikende tiger, skjult drage. Good choice. Bra koreografi, eller hva det er dere filmeksperter kaller det”, sier han mens han dytter brillene sine oppover på nesa.

“Ja, den er bra”, svarer jeg bekreftende.

Vi blir liggende side om side en stund og se på filmen. Helt stille. Jeg er avventende, men jeg trenger ikke å vente så lenge før pappa begynner å snakke.

“Så, spill it.” Og jeg vet at jeg ikke har noe valg, han kommer til å lirke det ut av meg uansett, det jeg tenker på.

“Jeg tror jeg liker gutter...eller jeg liker jenter også, men jeg tror jeg liker gutter på samme måte.”

“Javel?” Pappa leer ikke på et øyenbryn. Fine, tolerante pappa. Jeg forstår ikke hvorfor jeg har vært litt bekymret for å si det til ham. Redselen bunner nok mest i meg selv, at jeg må innrømme det for andre gjør at jeg må innrømme det for meg selv også.

“Hva tror du at jeg sier til det da?” spør han.

“At det er greit?” spør jeg tilbake. “

"Nemlig. Det er ikke noe galt med at du også liker gutter."

"Sikkert ikke. Det er bare litt rart å tenke på akkurat nå. Men egentlig synes jeg det er ganske greit."

"Det er bra at du synes det selv også, men det er sikkert litt rart å finne ut noe så nytt om seg selv. Så du er bi eller pan da tror du?”

“Jeg vet ikke….”, hvisker jeg, litt rørt over faren min.

“Vi trenger ikke å kalle det for noe annet enn at du liker både gutter og jenter. Er det noen spesiell du liker eller?” Pappa har funnet fram sin vennligste stemme.

“Spiller det noen rolle?”

“Nei, selvsagt ikke. Men er det Mikael?” Han dulter borti meg og ler. Jeg sperrer øynene opp og ser vantro på han. Mikael, nei det er ikke Mikael. Jeg tror ikke jeg ser på Mikael på den måten. Kanskje jeg hadde gjort det hvis det ikke hadde vært for Isak.  

“Nei, det er ikke Mikael”, svarer jeg litt småirritert. “Det er jo ikke sikkert det er noen? Kan jo være at jeg har skjønt det uten at det er en spesiell person som har gjort at jeg har skjønt det.”

“Selvfølgelig. Det siste var dumt av meg. Det spiller ingen rolle som du sier. Jeg vil bare at du skal ha det bra, og hvem du liker eller ikke liker er det bare du som kan bestemme. Bare du ikke kommer hjem med en diger fyr med skjegg, full av tatoveringer, digre øreringer, halssmykker og barbert hode så. En som skremmer din gamle far.” Han ler så han rister.

“Pappa, slutt å kødd”, sier jeg oppgitt. Men er også veldig letta for å ha fortalt noe av det jeg har gått og grublet på en stund til noen. Det føles som en tung vekt har forsvunnet fra skuldrene mine bare på tanken at flere vet det.

“Unnskyld. Jeg skjønner at det kanskje ikke er så lett, men for meg, for mamma og meg spiller det ingen rolle, Even. Det tror jeg du vet. Jeg er veldig glad for at du fortalte meg det. Hadde du gruet deg til det?”

“Nei, ikke så veldig. Eller kanskje litt. Det er bare så nytt. Måtte bare få samla noen tanker om det selv først”, sukker jeg.

“Men du er sikker på at du ikke har et godt øye til noen da? Slike tanker kommer jo ofte ikke av seg selv.”

Jeg tenker meg godt om før jeg sier noe. “Det er kanskje en….men jeg er ikke helt klar for å fortelle deg hvem det er enda, bortsett fra at det ikke er Mikael.” Jeg smiler litt på tanken. Mikael liksom. Jeg tenker som Isak sa om Mia, at det hadde blitt veldig kleint.

“Jeg skjønner. Si det når du blir klar eller hvis du har lyst. Jeg lover å ikke mase mer.”

Han ser litt betenkt ut en stund.

“Hva sier du til at jeg henter noe godt til oss, så ser vi ferdig den filmen?”

Jeg har aldri vært mer takknemlig for at jeg har fått utdelt den faren jeg har akkurat nå. Ingen flere rare spørsmål, ingen bekymringsrynke som har blitt dypere etter betroelsen min og ingen sjokkert mine. Jeg visste på en måte at det kom til å gå greit, men dette gikk overraskende bra.

“Kan vi godt”, sier jeg idet pappa reiser seg opp fra senga mi.

“Spol tilbake da, så vi kan se den fra starten.”

Hadde det ikke vært for at jeg er mer opptatt av film enn de fleste, hadde jeg ledd litt av ordene “spol tilbake”, for det er ikke akkurat noe man gjør med filmer på en laptop. Pappa er et barn av 70-tallet, men han er kul alikevel.

 

 

Det går to uker før jeg ser Isak igjen. Jeg har ikke vært så mye hjemme, opptatt med kompiser og skole og jeg tror ikke Isak har vært hos oss så ofte som han pleier disse ukene heller. Kanskje litt skremt av pappas erting?

Jeg merker at jeg har savnet å se ham hver dag, fordi jeg har blitt vant til det.

Så jeg blir veldig glad når jeg ser ham sitte på en av huskene på det gamle lekestativet til Mia og meg, det som fortsatt står i hagen og som burde vært fjernet for mange år siden.  

Han sitter for seg selv og ser ut til å være langt inne i sine egne tanker der han ser ned på mobilen sin.

Det er et vanlig skue, Isak med blikket festa til mobilskjermen, fingre som scroller opp og ned over den som om det er hans skjerming mot virkeligheten. Han har ikke oppdaget meg enda.

Det er sjelden jeg ser han alene nå for tiden, så jeg må benytte sjansen. Jeg klarer ikke å se vekk nå når jeg vet at jeg kan stirre uten at han merker det. Den fortsatt varme septembersola skinner i de lyse lokkene og gjør dem gyldne, gjør at de lange, mørke øyenvippene hans kaster skygger nedover kinnene. Kinn som så vidt har begynt å få voksne trekk, blitt litt høyere enn de runde barnekinnene han hadde første gangen jeg så ham. Jeg blir stående og se på ham en stund før jeg bestemmer meg for å gå bort.

“Venter på Mia eller?” spør jeg og han skvetter litt. Det er umulig å lese hva han tenker i det jeg setter meg ned på husken ved siden av ham. Jeg passer på å holde litt avstand så jeg ikke skremmer han.

“Ja, vi skulle på kino og hun hadde glemt det. Måtte dusje og sånn, og nå vet jeg ikke om vi rekker no kino. Har ventet i en evighet liksom.”

“Jeg vet.” Jeg himler litt med øynene for å vise ham at jeg er like oppgitt. ”Vært bedre om jeg hadde delt bad med pappa egentlig. Bare du og Mia da? På kino mener jeg.” Jeg må spørre, for ettersom de ikke vil si om det er noe mer mellom dem enn vennskap, så må jeg fiske etter svaret.

“Ja, bare oss.” Han ser på meg med med et litt ertende blikk. “Du kan joine hvis du vil. E’kke du sånn filmnerd a?”

“Jeg er visst det ja.” Jeg ler mens jeg ser ned på hendene mine som jeg har foldet sammen oppå fanget mitt. De har så lyst til å ta på, bare for å kjenne hvordan håret hans føles mellom fingrene mine. Så derfor har jeg foldet dem, for de skriker litt etter å leve sitt eget liv. Det er heldigvis noe i dypet av meg selv som stopper meg. For det første er han så ung enda og hadde sikkert lagt meg for hat om jeg hadde begynt å stryke ham over håret. For det andre er han nesten sikkert sammen med søstra mi og for det tredje så liker han nok ikke gutter på samme måte som jeg gjør. Så jeg bestemmer meg for å si nei til kino. Jeg orker ikke å være tredje hjulet, eller sitte der som en dust med Isak mellom Mia og meg.

“Jeg tror dere skal får dra uten meg denne gangen. Men kanskje en annen gang?” Jeg kaster et håpefullt blikk på ham mens jeg tenker:  En annen gang med bare deg og meg, kanskje?

“En annen gang”, smiler han litt sjenert. Det fine, skjeve smilet som jeg er så fascinert av.

“Så...hvordan går det da? Sover du bedre og sånn? Lenge siden jeg har sett deg.”

“Det går bedre. Sliter med å få sove innimellom, men jeg drar bare bort til Jonas hvis det blir for ille. Eller ikke sånn ille, men noen ganger synes jeg det er bedre å sove sammen med noen.”

“Men ikke sammen med Mia?”

“Nei, det blir for kleint nå.”

Jeg tror jeg skjønner, men så skjønner jeg ikke alikevel. Uansett så velger jeg å ikke spørre mer.

“Men det går bedre altså. Var bare litt tøft hjemme en stund, men det virker som det har ordnet seg.” Han tvinner mobilen mellom fingrene sine og har fått et alvorlig drag over ansiktet.

“Det er bra da.” Jeg vet ikke annet å si, for han får fortelle det han vil. Jeg har jo skjønt at det ikke er noe han vil ta opp med hvem som helst. Og jeg er på en måte fortsatt hvem som helst for ham.

“Ja…Men Mia har vært bra å ha da. Og litt deg. Jeg er fortsatt glad for at du ikke sladra den gangen.”

“Jeg hadde lyst først, men jeg valgte å tro på Mia, så jeg skjønte at det ikke var stort å sladre om.”

“Hva sa hun som gjorde at du ombestemte deg da?”

Jeg vet ikke helt hvordan jeg skal svare på det spørsmålet. Men jeg hopper i det.

“Neiass, det er jo ofte en annen grunn til at jenter sniker gutter opp på rommet sitt da, ikke bare for å sove liksom. Men jeg stolte på henne når hun sa at det ikke skjedde mer enn at dere sov.” Jeg kjenner rødmen stige opp til kinnene mine og ser at Isak sine har fått det fine lyserosa skjæret også. 

Men i stedet for å  se sjokkert ut, smiler han bare.

“Jeg ser den, men jeg har aldri tenkt på henne...sånn, hvis du skjønner. Hvertfall ikke den gangen.” Han tar en liten pause. “Ikke nå heller forresten. Hun er bestevenninna mi, hun er nesten som en søster, ikke mer enn det."

“Men dere er jo sammen hele tiden. Jeg er sikker på at mamma planlegger bryllupet deres oppi hodet sitt as we speak.”

“Det tviler jeg på”, ler Isak. “Hun er ikke _så_ dum.”

“Men det er jeg?”

Han rister sakte på hodet og smiler fortsatt det lille, lure smilet sitt. “Nei, du er heller ikke det, men jeg skjønner at folk misforstår. Ikke så vanlig at en gutt på femten å henger så mye med ei jente sikkert." Han tar en liten pause før han snakker igjen. "Jeg liker nemlig noen andre enn Mia på den måten som du tror jeg liker henne på.”

Igjen smiler han mot meg og de grønne øynene hans glitrer. Jeg kjenner skuffelsen som en klo i magen. Dette er verre enn å tro at han _kanskje_ er sammen med søstra mi. 

“Hvem da?” Det er så vidt stemmen min holder etter å ha fått så mye Isak-info på en gang. 

“Det får du ikke vite, nå har jeg sagt for mye”, flirer han.

Han ser mot Mia som kommer gående hurtig i mot oss mens hun vinker Isak til seg. Han reiser seg for å gå henne i møte. “Jeg må visst stikke. Fortsatt sikker på at du ikke vil bli med?”

Jeg nikker bare til svar. Nikker fortsatt litt betenkt når jeg ser dem løpe nedover gata vår, Mia med Isak sin hånd i sin, der hun sleper han etter seg for å rekke bussen. 

Jeg er litt sjalu på den personen Isak liker. Det er ukjent for meg den der sjalusien. Den er ikke så sterk, for det er ikke riktig av meg å være sjalu på de Isak liker eller blir sammen med, et sted har underbevisstheten min forklart meg dette. Så voldsomt sjalu er jeg ikke, men jeg kan ikke noe for at jeg ønsker at denne personen er meg.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvis noen klarer å gjette hvilke kent sanger jeg har sitert fra (oversatt fra svensk til norsk),så hadde det vært litt moro ( for meg hvertfall ;) )
> 
> Evens "komme-ut-til-pappa-historie" er inspirert av dattra til en venninnes komme-ut historie. Det burde være like lett for alle.


	5. Om du visste hva du ville skulle du få det du ville ha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager ventetia, hvis noen har ventet i det hele tatt da :-D Jeg har ikke ferie enda, og har hatt det litt travelt, men jeg har skrevet, bare ikke fått det helt ferdig før nå. Et vinterkapittel, fordi været her jeg bor ikke minner spesielt mye om sommer.

“Isak har blitt sammen med Sara.”

 

Hun sier det så lett, som det er den minste sak i verden, men for meg gir det en følelse av at noen tonn med stein blir dumpa ned i magen min. De ligger der og tynger og kommer ikke å bli borte på en stund. Jeg svelger og svelger, for jeg må finne på noe å svare henne. Tusen tanker kverner oppe i hodet mitt og alt jeg klarer å komme på å si er et litt surt “okei”.

 

“Du trenger ikke å bli sur for det da. Jeg er ikke sjalu eller noe hvis det er det tror. Jeg skjønner bare ikke helt hva han skal med henne, jeg tror egentlig ikke han liker henne spesielt godt.”

 

“Okei,” sier jeg igjen, en god del lettere enn jeg føler meg. Det er vel lov til å føle på en liten sorg når crushet ditt har blitt sammen med noen andre? Og i tillegg ei jente, for jeg hadde hatt et lite ønske og et håp om at han likte gutter han også. Jeg er ikke sur, bare ørlite grann skuffa fordi den gutten som fikk meg til å skjønne at jeg likte gutter, at jeg fant dem attraktive, har altså blitt sammen med ei jente. Jeg kunne spurt litt mer, spurt om når det skjedde, hvordan det skjedde, bare for å være høflig og virke interessert. Sannheten er at jeg ikke vil vite mer enn det hun har sagt.

 

“Og så har Joakim spurt meg”, fortsetter hun nesten uten pause.

 

“Spurt deg?”

 

“Ja, Even, spurt meg. Du vet hva det betyr? Om jeg vil bli sammen med han. Og jeg vurderer det, for det er litt lø å være sammen med de andre når det er bare kjærestepar å henge med liksom.”

 

Det er snart jul og Mia og jeg driver og henger opp pepperkaker i kjøkkenvinduet. Fast tradisjon, selv om jeg har lyst til å røske dem ned og kyle dem i kjøkkenveggen akkurat nå. Jeg biter meg hardt på innsiden av munnen for å ta meg sammen, og det  er like før jeg kjenner smaken av mitt eget blod. Utenfor vinduene regner det. Iskaldt desemberregn. Like kaldt som blodet mitt som frøs til is i årene da jeg hørte om Isak og Sara.

 

Jeg kan ikke snakke akkurat nå. Jeg er skuffa. Dritskuffa faktisk. Selv om jeg kanskje burde visst at jeg noen ganger kom til å stå overfor slike håpløse guttecrusher. Selv om Isak er den første, kommer han nok ikke til å bli den siste.

 

“Kanskje du også skulle prøve det? Å finne deg en kjæreste? Det er ikke noen jenter du liker da? Eller gutter?” Stemmen er myk og hun høres ut som om hun er eldre enn meg når hun snakker, snusfornuftige lillesøstra mi. Jeg hørte bare ordet gutter. Det er ingen hemmelighet lenger at jeg også liker gutter. Så tenker jeg litt på Sonja i klassen som jeg hooka med på forrige klassefest og festen før der igjen. Men hun er ikke like spennende som sørgmodige grønne øyne. For ingen jenter har interessert meg særlig mye etter at jeg oppdaget at gutten med de lyse krøllene og det grønne blikket er penere enn de fleste jenter jeg kjenner. Penere enn dem alle faktisk.

 

“Kanskje”, svarer jeg avmålt.  “Liker du han der Joakim da?”

 

“Jeg vet ikke. Han er litt kjekk da.” Hun trekker på skuldrene og knytter et rødt bånd gjennom hullet på en ny pepperkake og ser granskende på den. “Kjedelige disse her da. Vi skulle ha pynta dem først.”

 

“Er vi ikke for gamle til å pynte pepperkaker?” spør jeg. Selv om jeg egentlig vil, for jeg må tenke på noe annet nå. Slukke sorgene i melis og Non Stop.

 

Mia svarer ikke. Hun går bort til det ene kjøkkenskapet og finner fram melispakken og noen Never Stop som ikke har et spor av jul i fargene sine, men shit happens. Vi er ikke så tradisjonelle vi Bech Næsheims, så i år blir julen i vårt hjem pastellfarget. Deler av den hvertfall.

 

“Opp med nebbet, big brother.” Mia ler og snakker som hun siterer fra Donald mens hun smører en stripe melis nedover nesen min. Jeg rister på hodet av henne og gir henne et litt halvhjerta smil, men hun har fått meg i sånn delvis godt humør igjen. Fått meg til å tenke at jeg kanskje skal finne ut om det kan bli noe mer med Sonja enn bare hooking på fester. Kanskje, hvis jeg treffer på henne på en eller annen fest i jula….

 

*

 

Men jula blir ikke som jeg trodde. Den blir grå. Det er som en rullegardin blir trukket ned foran meg rett før jul og presser meg til å tilbringe mesteparten av tiden i senga, godt pakket inn i dyna mi.

 

Jeg vet ikke hva som skjer, men det er som alle lyspunkt i tilværelsen har blitt dunkle, dekket av et dystert teppe slik at jeg ikke er i stand til å glede meg over særlig mye og kjemper for å prøve å virke litt oppstemt og lettere til sinns på julaften, ta på meg ei maske og kjenne at de lenge ubrukte smilemusklene blir støle etter lang tids hvile. Jeg ser at alle rundt meg er bekymret. Til og med Isak ser på meg med rynkede bryn de dagene jeg gidder å stå opp. Han er hos oss nesten like ofte som før til tross for denne Sara. Han kommer stort sett alene, men de dagene han drar med seg Sara så unngår jeg ham. Føkkings Sara, selv om hun virker ok og er litt søt.

 

Jeg vil heller ikke at _han_ skal se på meg slik, så det er også en grunn til at jeg går litt i dekning de dagene han er her. Jeg som alltid har vært glad og køddete synes nå at verden er like trist som sørpeværet utenfor. Det er ikke Isak og Sara sin skyld, det vet jeg, selv om det liksom ikke letter på stemningen inne i meg av å se dem sammen. Jeg er rett og slett deppa, deprimert, og slike følelser får man ikke av at et begynnende crush får seg kjæreste. Så jeg skjønner ikke helt hva som skjer med meg der jeg sover meg gjennom mesteparten av jula. Dette er noe annet enn kjærlighetssorg.

 

Jeg registrerer at Sonja er innom et par ganger. Hun har visst tenkt samme tanke som meg om at vi to kanskje er verdt et forsøk og er innom nesten hver dag. Registrerer at Mia og Isak hvisker sammen i døråpningen etter at Mia har vært inn med litt mat og drikke til meg. Mikael kommer også, men han sier ikke så mye når han er her. Han bare sitter på sengekanten og klapper lett på dyna mi. Det føles tvunget og kleint, så jeg sier at han ikke behøver å komme, at vi heller får snakkes på skolen når den starter igjen. Sannheten er at jeg ikke orker folk akkurat nå, vil ikke at noen skal se meg slik.

 

Den eneste som prater normalt med meg er Isak. Han setter seg sjelden ned, men bare står ved siden av senga mi mens jeg klamrer meg til dyna, trekker den mer over ansiktet, for jeg vil virkelig ikke at _han_ skal se meg med uvaska fett hår eller se at jeg ikke har bytta klær på noen dager. Han forteller om små ting som har skjedd i livet hans, om hva Mia ga han til jul; en bok om solsystemet, om kjedelige ting som været, at det har kommet et tynt lag med snø, hva det er til middag. Ting som jeg ikke trenger å forholde meg til, temaer som er lette. Han høres ikke oppgitt ut eller trist når han prater til meg, han høres ut som seg selv og har helt vanlig stemme. Han spør aldri hvordan det går, maser ikke om jeg vil ha noe å spise slik som familien min og Sonja gjør. Svarer jeg ikke, bare prater han i vei, selv om han aldri blir lenge. Og jeg blir bare mer full av undring og beundring for denne gutten. Han er så ulik alle andre og samtidig virker det ikke nytt for ham at noen ligger flat og urørlig i ei seng med dyna over hodet og ikke svarer ham.

 

Men det hjelper faktisk, og jeg tror at det er han som gjør at jeg kommer meg opp av senga for å gå på skolen et par dager etter at  juleferien er over. Han har vært den som har fått det dunkle til å forsvinne de dagene han har vært hos meg og fått meg til å ville mer, kjempe meg opp for å vise at jeg ikke er _sånn_.

Jeg orker ikke mer enn en halv dag på skolen i starten og fortsatt forstår jeg ikke hva som skjer med meg. Melankolien i meg har ikke forsvunnet helt, men tilværelsen har blitt lettere og alt er ikke et ork lenger. Jeg har vunnet noen av de tusenvis av kampene jeg føler jeg må kjempe for tiden, kamper mot meg selv, kamper der det faktisk har vært Isak, en gutt jeg knapt kjenner, som har stått på sidelinjen og heiet på meg, kanskje uten at han vet om det selv.

 

*

 

Det har rukket å bli slutten av januar. Jeg blir snart 18 år og har blitt sammen med Sonja. Jeg liker henne godt nok, men hun gir meg ikke den største sommerfuglsvermen i magen. Den er forbeholdt noen andre. Og han som gir meg den følelsen, sitter ved siden av en annen jente akkurat nå.

 

Vi sitter i kjellerstua vår og ser på film på hjemmekinoanlegget pappa og jeg har rigga opp. Mia og Joakim, Jonas og Eva, Mikael, Sonja og meg og til slutt Isak og Sara. Sonja har lagt hodet sitt i fanget mitt. Jeg er usikker på om jeg liker det. Hun er pen, veldig pen. Men ikke så pen som han jeg nå sitter og observerer. Jeg elsker fortsatt de små stundene der jeg kan se på Isak uten at noen merker det. Han og Sara sitter i det ene hjørnet av den digre sofaen mamma kjøpte brukt for å ha her nede. Han har ikke armen rundt Sara som Jonas har rundt Eva. Armen hans ligger bak henne, over sofaryggen. Hun har lagt hodet sitt på skuldra hans og leker med fingrene over Isaks andre hånd, den som ligger på låret hans. Han gjør ikke noe for å besvare de små kjærtegnene hennes, men stirrer rett fram på skjermen foran seg mens kjevene er sammenbitte. Mulig det er ønsketenkning fra min side, men han ser utilpass ut. Han ser ikke ut til at han vet hvor han skal gjøre av armer og bein og virker som han er redd for å komme for nær henne. Han ser bort på Jonas og Eva  innimellom og da biter han tennene mer sammen. Jonas og Eva som er nesten sammenfiltret i en av de store lenestolene våre. Isak ser på Jonas, så på Eva og ser alvorlig ut. Jeg får en mistanke om at han egentlig er interessert i Eva og ikke Sara som har lagt begge hendene sine rundt den smale midjen hans, trukket ham nærmere og lagt hodet sitt på brystkassa hans. Isak har stivna helt, men gjør ingen tegn til at han kommer til å flytte seg unna. Hånda hans, den som Sara holdt på med i stad, holder han i et knipetak rundt låret sitt.

 

Jeg føler også at jeg er trengt opp i et hjørne. Sonjas hode føles knusende mot låret mitt og jeg vil vekk. Vil ikke sitte her og late som lenger, så jeg reiser meg brått, så brått at hodet til Sonja deiser ned i sofaen. “Even…” sier hun og ser litt vantro ut. At jeg kan behandle henne _så_ dårlig liksom. Men jeg føler meg ikke bra og må bort. Det er for mye folk på en gang, for mange inntrykk. En knyttneve av sjalusi som har lagt seg rundt hjertet mitt, en tristhet over at jeg aldri blir den som kan sitte å holde Isak i hånda eller legge hodet mitt på skuldra hans. Isak er et tapsprosjekt og det før han får vite hvor godt jeg liker ham, før jeg i det hele tatt har rukket å se på ham som mer enn et crush. Nå kommer han aldri til å få vite det og kanskje det er like greit. Jeg kommer aldri til å røpe meg, det får være min egen lille hemmelighet.

 

“Unnskyld, må bare pisse”, mumler jeg uten å se på henne og styrter bort til trappa, der jeg tar to trinn for hvert steg opp til første etasje og låser meg inn på do. Jeg skrur krana på kaldt vann og samler det i hendene mine, før jeg bøyer meg ned over vasken og lar det kalde vannet treffe ansiktet mitt gang på gang, mens jeg trekker pusten ned i magen. “Pust med magen, pust med magen”, er mantraet som gjentas oppe i hodet mitt og det får meg til  å roe meg ned. Jeg forstår fortsatt ikke hva som skjer med meg, forstår ikke hvor den plutselige angsten kommer fra, hvor depresjonen kom fra, jeg forstår rett og slett ingenting.

Jeg skvetter litt når jeg hører banking på døren. To knoker som slår lett på treverket.

 

“Går det bra eller?” Isak snakker til meg fra andre siden av døren. Han høres usikker ut.

 

Jeg svarer ikke, men kniper tak med begge hendene på vasken mens jeg ser på det dryppende våte ansiktet mitt i speilet, prøver å få fram et rolig smil mens jeg tørker av meg alt det våte. Føler meg roligere når jeg går ut og møter det grønne blikket som gir meg både ro og uro på samme tid. Et blikk jeg ikke klarer å holde så lenge, fordi det fortsatt gjør at innsiden min blir myk og fordi de følelsene jeg får når jeg ser inn i de grønne øynene fortsatt gjør meg litt usikker og samtidig få hele meg til å fylles opp av sommerfugler som er svært ivrige med vingene sine.

 

“Det går bedre nå”, jeg gir ham et lite smil og vet at det ikke er noen vits i å lyve til ham. “Jeg måtte bare ta en pause, men det går bedre.”

 

Han nikker ettertenksomt og ser på meg med et blikk jeg ikke klarer å tolke. “Samme her, måtte ta en pause. Det ble litt for klengete der nede….” Han ser ut som han angrer på det han sier i samme sekund som ordene kommer ut fra ham for han sperrer øynene opp og ser på meg. “Eller, jeg vet ikke helt, men noen ganger er det litt godt med en pause som du sa….”

 

“Filmen var ikke spesielt bra heller, så det er like greit å stikke av litt”, ler jeg.

 

“What? Liker du ikke chickflicks?” Han ler han også og skuler humoristisk mot meg. Han er så søt når han legger hodet litt på skakke, myser med øynene og sender meg det sjarmerende skjeve smilet sitt.

 

Jeg rødmer, fordi jeg egentlig liker sånne filmer, men ikke akkurat denne. “Ikke alle er så dårlige som denne da”, sier jeg forsiktig. Føler meg litt fram med ordbruken min, for jeg vil jo at Isak skal like meg og ikke tro at jeg er en som sitter og sipper til jentefilmer.

 

Vi blir stille en stund. Isak står og ser ned på føttene sine og jeg har funnet et interessant mønster i tapetet på veggen bak ham. Det er litt pinlig egentlig for vi er ikke vant til å være alene sammen vi to. Ikke siden jul har vi vært alene i samme rom, da han sto på rommet mitt og prata til meg, men det var jo som å prate til en vegg. Det er alltid et par foreldre, en Jonas eller ei Mia sammen med oss, og selv om jeg liker å være alene med ham så er stemninga litt trykket. Jeg kommer ikke på et mer passende ord.

 

“Du...jeg tenkte på en ting. Jeg begynte egentlig å tenke på det i jula, da du var litt…” Han tar en pause. “Litt nedfor?” Jeg bare nikker, for det er et mildt ord i forhold til hvordan jeg følte meg. “Husker du i sommer da jeg spurte om du ville bli med Mia og meg på kino?” Jeg nikker igjen og han tror sikkert jeg har mistet stemmen. “Hva om vi gjør det _nå_ en dag? Kino altså? Jonas vil sikkert være med, så kan jo du spørre Mikael. Så ser vi noe actiongreier uten alt klisset som vises der nede.” Han peker mot døråpningen som leder vei ned til kjellerstua. “Hvis du gidder da?”

Sommerfuglene slår salto i mageregionen min. Hvis jeg gidder? Selvfølgelig gidder jeg. Det er ikke noe å tenke på en gang, ikke noe som bremser meg fra å si ja til dette, men ikke faen om jeg spør Mikael. Mikael og Jonas kan bare holde seg hjemme egentlig.

 

“Kan vi sikkert”, svarer jeg lett og trekker på skuldrene. Vil jo ikke vise han hvor lyst jeg virkelig har til å sitte i en mørk kinosal sammen med ham. Actionfilm eller ikke, jeg blir med på hvilken som helst film når det er _han_ som spør.

 

“Bare si fra en dag det passer da. Jeg kan nesten når som helst, bortsett fra hvis jeg har en prøve dagen etter. Da må jeg øve.”

 

“Du øver jo til prøver her uansett, så jeg vet jo hvilke dager det er.”

 

Han ser skyldig ut. “Synes du jeg er her for mye fortsatt?”

 

Nei, jeg synes jo ikke det. Jeg vil jo at han skal være her hvert sekund av dagen, hvert minutt jeg er våken, men det sier jeg selvfølgelig ikke. “Nei, og det vet du at jeg ikke synes.”

 

“Jeg vet jo egentlig det...sorry for at jeg spør om det hele tiden, det er bare det at jeg sikkert føler det sånn….jeg føler meg ikke uvelkommen altså, det er bare at jeg sikkert skulle vært mer hjemme, men så er jeg jo her oftere enn jeg er hjemme, og da tenker man litt og får litt dårlig samvittighet for det, kanskje?”

 

Han har sklidd ned på gulvet foran meg, et tegn på at han ikke har tenkt å gå ned til de andre enda, så jeg setter meg ned tvers over ham jeg også. Føler meg dum hvis jeg skal stå og se ned på ham, som en slags overlord. Jeg har så lyst til å spørre ham om hvorfor han er mer hos oss enn hjemme, men så vil jeg at han skal fortelle hvis han får lyst. Det er ikke alt man har lyst til å fortelle andre og til tross for at han henger her nesten hele tiden, så er vi ikke venner.

 

“Jeg skjønner”, sier jeg bare, og håper han forstår at jeg ikke vil pushe noe ut av ham.

 

“Jonas og jeg har forresten begynt å henge litt i skateparken. Du kan joine oss hvis du vil. Jeg skater ikke da, men Jonas er ganske god, så jeg er der mest for å se på han.” Han rødmer litt når han sier den siste setningen. “Så hvis du vil være med for å se på Jonas, eller skate selv, så er det bare å joine.”

 

Jeg begynner å forstå hva han vil nå. Han vil få meg ut av huset, gjøre ting han synes er gøy. Han har tenkt lenge på dette tror jeg, Isak har tenkt på meg. Selv om det ikke er den måten jeg vil at han skal tenke på meg, blir jeg litt rørt av det jeg tolker som omsorg fra hans side. Isak bryr seg om meg, bryr seg nok til å dra meg med på ting som får meg til å tenke på noe annet. Han vil dra meg ut av den litt dystre tilværelsen jeg fortsatt befinner meg i innimellom og kanskje passe på at det ikke skjer igjen. Jeg burde kanskje blitt litt flau, men jeg er veldig takknemlig.

 

“Jeg skal tenke litt på det med skateparken, men jeg kommer garantert ikke til å skate. Da ender dere opp med å måtte lappe meg sammen, få meg til legevakta eller noe.” Jeg blunker til ham og føler meg litt teit med det samme jeg gjør det, for jeg blunker like dårlig som jeg skater.

 

“Feel ya”, ler han. “Det skjedde meg første gangen jeg prøvde, legevakt og hele pakka, så jeg nekter å prøve igjen.”

 

Han ler den litt hese, fine latteren sin og den er smittende, så jeg ler sammen med ham. Det er godt å sitte sånn med Isak. Omsorgsfulle, fine Isak, som fortsatt er et lite mysterium.

 

“Hvorfor vil du ha meg med på alt dette egentlig?” spør jeg når latteren har stilnet. Han ser lenge på meg før han svarer.

 

“Fordi ingen skal gå gjennom noe slikt som du har gjort alene, ingen trenger å være sterke alene.”

 

Han er så voksen når han snakker, så utrolig mye eldre enn sine 15 år. Jeg blir litt betenkt igjen.

 

“Takk”, hvisker jeg. Vil ikke fortelle ham at jeg ikke er alene og innerst inne vet han nok det selv også. Jeg har familien min og vennene fra skolen, men jeg tror ikke noen av dem har tenkt på det som skjedde med meg i jula på samme måte som Isak har. “Det gjelder deg også, vet du, du behøver heller ikke å være sterk alene. Si fra hvis du vil ha noen andre enn Mia å prate med da.” Vi har begge blitt alvorlige, men nå ser han ikke på meg. Blikket hans er festet på et punkt over hodet mitt.

 

“Kanskje”, sier han stille. “Skal vi gå ned igjen? De andre lurer sikkert på hvor vi har blitt av.” Han reiser seg raskt og ser på meg før han går ned til de andre.

 

Jeg blir sittende å tenke litt til. Jubler litt stille fordi jeg har en avtale om å gå på kino med Isak, delvis en avtale og henge med han, og Jonas selvfølgelig. Ingen Isak uten Jonas eller Mia tydeligvis, men jeg får ta det jeg får.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Moonpatch for betalesning, for å ha rettet opp feil og sagt fra om knøvlete setninger <3
> 
> Og så: Hvilken sang? (I kapitteltittelen altså :) En sang som går på repeat hjemme hos meg for tia.)


	6. Det finnes et hull i alle ting, der litt lys slipper inn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette har tatt litt tid. Først var det jobb som tok opp tia, og nå som jeg har ferie trodde jeg at jeg skulle få bedre tid, men så er man jo nesten aldri alene, farter litt hit og dit og får nesten ikke tid til å skrive da heller. Eller så tar varmen grep om hjernen og gjør den til mos, slik at det ikke kommer noe fornuftig ned på "papiret". Pluss at jeg aldri blir fornøyd med det jeg skriver. 
> 
> Tusen takk til dere som har etterlyst denne på Jodel ❤ Tro meg, det hjelper, selv om det har tatt tid alikevel. Og til deg som sa du hadde lest forrige kapittel 3 ganger ❤❤❤ Wow! (Jeg ble veldig rørt.)  
> Og takk for alle fine kommentarer på det siste jeg skrev :) Jeg tror jeg har svart på alle.

Den blå lua sitter litt på snei på hodet hans og den lyse luggen stikker fram under den, en lugg som legger seg i bølger nedover panna. Rundt halsen har han et litt nuppete burgunderrødt skjerf snurret lett tre ganger rundt og knytt løst over den blå jakka.

Det er jeg som åpner døra for han som vanlig, fordi Mia er sein, som vanlig, og han tar nesten pusten fra meg der han står med kinn og nesetipp røde av kulde. Det er når jeg ikke tror det er mulig å bli finere han overrasker meg med å dukke opp og se enda bedre ut enn før.

 

“Får jeg komme inn eller?” Stemmen hans river meg ut av øyeblikket og jeg vet ikke om han har sagt noe mer før han sa akkurat dette. Han ser på meg med et spørrende blikk under rynkede bryn. Om jeg har lyst til å imponere han, så funker ikke måten jeg oppfører meg på akkurat nå, der jeg sikkert står og måper litt. Jeg får åpna døra mer som en invitasjon til at han kan komme inn. Stemmen har jeg visst mista det sekundet jeg åpna døra og så _han_ stå der.

Så gjør han noe uventet, noe som får meg til å nesten miste pusten. Det går sikkert fort, men for meg foregår alt i sakte tempo, som slow-mo i en film. Fra han har skippet av seg skoene, hengt fra seg jakka og står foran meg, så nært at de sokkekledde føttene hans nesten toucher mine, føles det som hele verden har roet ned tempoet og det er bare to personer som eksisterer, han og meg.

Men klemmen han gir meg er hurtig, kanskje litt usikker, med bare ei arm om den ene skuldra mi, et lett klapp på ryggen og et mykt kinn som så vidt berører mitt.

 

“Gratulerer med dagen”, smiler han i det han slipper meg, og det virker ikke som klemmen har samme påvirkningskraft på han. Jeg derimot skjelver litt og håper ikke at han merker det.

Jeg klarer å mumle fram et takk, nikker og gir han et smil tilbake, et smil som kanskje ser litt falskt ut, men jeg prøver virkelig å hente meg inn, å ta meg sammen etter den uventa klemmen.

 

“18 år, mann. Nå kan du kjøpe øl til oss også.” Han ler og ser litt sjenert ut mens han trekker lua av hodet, noe som får håret hans til å løfte seg etter den. Han stryker håndflatene over håret, prøver å få krøllene på plass, få dem til å ligge slik han vil, men det er egentlig nytteløst.  Og jeg kunne ha smekket meg selv over hendene mine på grunn av min egen impulsivitet noen ganger. Hvertfall akkurat nå, når jeg strekker fram hånda mi før jeg får tenkt meg om og stryker den over det litt bustete håret til Isak, slik at luggen legger seg ned over pannen hans igjen. Det er mykt å ta på, akkurat som jeg har trodd. Og han virker ikke helt upåvirket. Jeg hører at han slipper ut pusten som han må ha holdt mens hånda mi var i håret hans, ser at han sperrer opp øynene og at kinnene hans har fått et svakt rosa skjær. “Sånn”, sier jeg og klapper på de myke krøllene. Jeg later som det er noe jeg gjør for å hjelpe, ikke fordi jeg har ekstremt lyst til å endelig få røre ved håret hans.

 

“Litt av poenget med å ha venner som er 18 når man selv er 16 er jo at de skal kjøpe øl for deg”, fortsetter Isak og nevner ikke med et ord at jeg nettopp har plassert luggen hans til siden, slik jeg har sett den ligge så mange ganger før.

 

Venner…..vi har på en måte blitt litt venner den siste måneden. Gått på kino et par ganger blant annet, men alltid med noen på slep. Mikael, Jonas og Mutta. Aldri har vi vært alene, og alltid har han sørga for å plassere seg selv ved siden av Jonas. Alltid Jonas. Jeg liker Jonas, men noen ganger kan jeg være han foruten, som de to gangene vi har vært på kino og han har sittet mellom Isak og meg. Heldigvis har jeg sluppet skateparken. Til det er det for kaldt ennå og et uvanlig tykt lag med snø dekker Oslos gater, og så er jeg på en måte ikke interessert i å sitte der å se på Jonas skate. Jeg kan faktisk nesten ikke tenke meg noe som er mer kjedelig, selv om det hadde vært i selskap med Isak.

 

“Neiass, tror ikke det”, svarer jeg. “Vil ikke ha ansvaret for at femtenåringer havner på akutten og må pumpes på grunn av grøftefyll.”

 

“Jeg blir snart 16 da”, påstår han. Jeg regner kjapt i hodet og finner ut at det er fire måneder sånn cirka til han blir 16.

 

“Vi får se”, sier jeg alvorlig og synes selv jeg høres ut som jeg er midt i 40-årene og irettesetter en vrang tenåring. Jeg må ta meg sammen. “Men bare hvis du lover å ikke gi av det til Mia.”

 

“Neida, bare til Jonas og meg. Har det skjedd med deg eller?” spør han mens han følger etter meg inn mot stua vår.

 

“Skjedd hva da?” spør jeg tilbake.

 

“Grøftefylla, å bli pumpa på akutten.”

 

“De pumper ikke lenger da hvis det bare er alkohol, men du ligger der rett ut i en sykehusseng mens du får væske i blodet som sikkert skal skylle ut alkoholen...eller, jeg aner ikke hvorfor egentlig, og så blir du slått hardt i ansiktet av sykepleierne for å få deg våken omtrent en gang i timen.”

 

“Serr?” Isak ser ut som han ikke tror meg, munnen er halvåpen og han stirrer på meg med et skeptisk blikk. Jeg føler meg som verdens største dust igjen, hundre år eldre enn Isak, den som skal advare ham mot å gjøre feil i livet, den som kommer med advarsler om hvor galt ting virkelig kan gå. Men jeg bryr meg om han, ikke sant?

 

“Serr. Skjedde med en kompis av meg.”  

 

Jeg forteller ham om den gangen Elias hadde vært så drita at jeg måtte ringe pappa midt på natta for å få hjelp. Jeg hadde vært vettskremt, livredd for at Elias skulle dø der jeg nytteløst hadde prøvd å riste liv i ham. Det var sommeren etter at vi begge hadde fylt 16 og vi robba barskapet til pappa. Blanda litt av alt på ei flaske, fylte etter med vann i håp om at pappa ikke skulle merke noe, og for å toppe det hele skylte vi ned alt med ei flaske vin jeg rappa fra mammas vinlager.

Etter det har ikke Elias rørt alkohol. Tordentalen fra pappa Bakkoush skremte nok Elias fra å drikke mer. Samt at han fikk verdens verste hangover ifølge ham selv. Jeg har aldri vært så skamfull i hele mitt liv, aldri følt meg mindre enn når den ellers så milde og godmodige faren til Elias nesten sto bøyd over oss mens han skjelte ut en sovende Elias og en veldig flau meg. Jeg tror jeg hørte han oppmuntre sykepleierne til å daske til Elias litt hardere også, men akkurat det er jeg usikker på. Så jeg drikker nesten ikke jeg heller. Mest fordi jeg hater å miste kontrollen over meg selv. Jeg hater det når tunga mi blir løsere, at de sprø tinga jeg kan finne på i edru tilstand blir enda mer sprø i fylla. Jeg blir mer rastløs av alkohol og danser til jeg nesten ikke orker mer.

 

“Shit ass, det er ille da”, sier han mens han ser på meg med et skrått blikk. Hendene har han stukket i lommene på jeansen, blikket er nysgjerrig og litt sjokkert over det jeg forteller han.

 

“Ja, det var ille, skikkelig ille.”

 

“Men det gikk bra da?” spør han.

 

“Ja, heldigvis.”

 

Han tenker litt mer på det jeg har sagt ser det ut som, er stille og litt alvorlig og blikket er fjernt. Det er som han prøver å se for seg hele situasjonen med Elias i hodet sitt, og han grøsser litt når han har tenkt ferdig.

 

“Men du”, sier han til slutt. “Jeg har noe til deg. Ikke noe svære greier, for jeg ha'kke råd til det på ukelønna mi, de gangene pappa husker å gi meg penger da. Men jeg huska at du ble 18 år og det er jo ganske stort, så jeg tenkte at _noe_ måtte jeg kjøpe, ikke sant?” Han stotrer litt, virker litt usikker og sjenert mens han snakker og finner fram noe fra lomma på jeansen sin som han gir meg. Det er ikke pakket inn, det er ikke noe kort som følger med.

Det er en liten ball, en ball med alle regnbuens farger. En liten gummiball med fargene til pride-flagget.

Jeg blir veldig rørt, skikkelig rørt sånn at jeg kjenner tårene presse på, men blunker dem raskt vekk så Isak ikke skal se det.

Selv om det ikke er en stor ting, selv om den ikke kan måle seg i pengeverdi i forhold til at jeg fikk førerkort av foreldrene mine i gave, selv om den er liten og kanskje ikke kosta mer enn 20 kroner, så ble den verdifull for meg det sekundet Isak la den i hånda mi. Den er verdifull fordi den viser aksept for den jeg er, fordi den viser at Isak har tenkt gjennom det, ikke tatt for lettvint på det når han kjøpte noe til meg. Dette er gjennomtenkt.

 

“Jeg hørte av Mia at du også liker gutter, så derfor tenkte jeg at den kunne være litt fin på grunn av det, og så er det greit å ha noe å klemme på, eller kaste hvis man blir skikkelig irritert over noe eller litt rastløs og stressa. Eller hvis du får lyst til å kaste noe på noen, så er den der ganske ufarlig. Det sto mellom den og sånn der slim på boks, men jeg synes ballen er finere, så. Du synes sikkert det er barnslig, men….” Mer rekker han ikke å si før jeg trykker han inntil meg i noe som skal være en klem, men som blir til en omfavnelse som nesten knuser Isak. Han ler og høres flau ut i armene mine, prøver å vri seg litt løs, men jeg holder ham litt til, fordi jeg nå kan og har en grunn til det. Jeg snuser inn lukten av han mens jeg har sjansen også. Han lukter lett av Comfort skyllemiddel og friskt av en slags shampo som jeg ikke husker navnet på. En oransje sak fra L`Oreal som Mia også bruker for å få håret til å bli lettere å gre.

Jeg slipper han før det blir for kleint.

 

“Wow, trodde ikke du skulle bli så glad for de greiene der lissom”’

 

“Jeg ble veldig glad, tusen takk Isak.” Jeg smiler og kaster den lille ballen opp og ned i lufta, kaster den til han og han holder den mens han studerer den, kaster den tilbake til meg og går.

 

“Mia venter. Ha en fin fest i kveld da, snakkes senere”, så forsvinner han opp trappa mens han hilser med hånda opp til hodet, som en matros hilser på en kaptein. Jeg tenker på hva han sa, om at jeg _også_ liker gutter. Hva han mente med det. Om det er fordi han også liker gutter, eller om det er fordi jeg liker gutter _og_ jenter. Isak forvirrer meg og fascinerer meg på en måte ingen andre har gjort.

 

***

 

Den ene ølen jeg står med i hånda er bare for syns skyld. Jeg har ikke tenkt å drikke mer enn tre, kanskje fire.

 

Så jeg har full oversikt fra hjørnet mitt over hva som skjer i huset vårt. Stua er full av folk, folk jeg kjenner godt og folk jeg aldri har sett. Sonja har plassert seg ved siden av meg med rødvinsglasset sitt. Hun har sneket ei hånd under skjorta mi og står og stryker meg over den bare huden på ryggen min. Jeg liker Sonja, liker å være sammen med henne, men noen dype følelser er det ikke snakk om, ikke enda.

Isak og Mia har sneket seg med på festen. Jeg bryr meg ikke akkurat nå, selv om de er alt for unge til å drikke. Det er litt på tide at jeg ikke oppfører meg som en vokter over dem. Mia hater når jeg gjør det, og Isak kommer sikkert til å hate det etterhvert han også når han en gang legger merke til det. Alt jeg vil er å være jevnbyrdig med ham.

Jeg ser henne gi Isak en øl hun garantert har stjålet fra meg, så han får åpnet den og at de deler den broderlig, eller kanskje søsterlig. De tar en slurk annenhver gang og Isak rynker som vanlig på nesa når han drikker. Han tar ørsmå slurker og kniper munnen sammen etter hver slurk, før han gir den videre til Mia som gulper ned litt mer. Jeg tror det er greit at jeg er sånn passe edru, for jeg regner med at jeg må ta meg av Mia litt senere. Og kanskje Isak også.

 

“De er nære de to der.” Sonja nikker mot Isak og Mia som sitter på det nederste trinnet av trappen som fører opp til andre etasje. “Men du trenger ikke henge her for å passe på dem, for jeg tror ikke Mia er interessert i Isak.”

 

“Nei vel?” sier jeg som om dette er ny info for meg.

Sonja stryker hånda si lenger opp under t-skjorta mi. Jeg lar henne gjøre det. Hun er tross alt dama mi og jeg har blitt glad i henne. Pen er hun også, skikkelig pen og lett å være sammen med, så jeg er stolt av å være sammen med henne.

 

“Du ser vel hvordan Mia stirrer på Mutta? Hun klarer jo ikke å ta øynene vekk fra ham.”

 

“Seriøst?” spør jeg forundret, for den tanken har ikke slått meg en gang. Mia og Mutta liksom, men jeg kunne ikke blitt gladere. Mutta er den beste fyren jeg vet om. Jeg ser på Mia og følger blikket hennes som riktignok er festet på Mutta. Han sitter skvisa mellom Yousef og Mikael i toseteren vår. De har hendene rundt hverandre som vanlig. Jeg ser at Mikael har neglelakk på og jeg rister smilende på hodet til ham, mens jeg nikker mot hendene hans så han skal skjønne at jeg har observert det. Han ler mot meg, gir meg av av de strålende smilene sine.

 

“Ja, har du ikke lagt merke til det? Jeg tror jeg så det rett etter jul første gangen. Jeg aner ikke om han har skjønt det da, men Mutta og Mia hadde vært fint, ikke sant?”

 

Jeg liker tanken. “Det hadde vært veldig fint. En stor opptur etter han der dusten Joakim” Jeg ser bort på søstra mi igjen, som har begynt å bli fnisete. Hun har lagt hodet sitt på Isaks skulder, begge to er litt røde i ansiktet og tydelig påvirket av ølen de har fått i seg. Mia mer enn Isak. “Men jeg tror hun har drukket nok nå,ass.”

 

“De har det bare gøy”, sier Sonja. “Var vi ikke sånn selv når vi var på deres alder?”

Hun får det til å høres ut som vi er foreldrene deres. En rolle jeg absolutt ikke vil inneha. Så jeg trekker på skuldrene, trekker Sonja inntil meg og kysser henne på munnen mens jeg følger med på Mia fra øyekroken min.

Hun har reist seg nå og dratt med seg Isak ut på det provisoriske dansegulvet, der hun begynner å hoppe opp og ned til “Wild Eyes”, en sang som gikk på repeat fra rommet hennes i fjor. Hun er ustødig, lener seg på Isak, får han med seg på hoppingen sin og de ler mens de holder hender. Helt til ting ikke ser så greit ut lenger for Mia. Hun  tar seg for munnen, men klarer ikke å holde det inne og kaster opp over t-skjorta til Isak. Han hopper bakover akkurat for sent. Jeg styrter bort, må få dratt henne med på do og gjør et tegn til Mutta i forbifarten om at de skal få ut folka som er her og avslutte festen. Jeg ser gutta mine reise seg opp i rasende fart og begynner å jage folk på dør.

Selv står jeg ved siden av Isak som har satt seg på knær ved siden av Mia, som henger over doskåla og brekker seg. Han holder håret hennes bort fra ansiktet og stryker henne over ryggen. “Få det opp, Mia, bare få det opp”, oppfordrer han mens han snakker med mild og rolig stemme til henne. Jeg føler meg litt overflødig, men tenker at Isak vil skifte, få av seg de nedspydde klærne sine.

 

“Jeg kan ta over, så får du bytta om. Bare lån badet vårt og så finner du noen klær i klesskapet mitt. Du vet hvor det er?”

 

Han nikker og reiser seg og ser nedover kroppen sin. Og rynker på nesa. Et øyeblikk tror jeg han skal begynne å spy selv også. Flott. Men han tar seg litt sammen. “Samme hva jeg tar eller? Mia lovte at jeg kunne sove her i natt, så kan jeg låne en joggebukse og ei t-skjorte bare?”

 

“Spiller ingen rolle. Sleng dine klær i vaskemaskina, så tar vi det i mårra. Shit, hvor mye har hun drukket egentlig?”

 

“Samme som meg tror jeg, 4 øl eller no, men Mia har aldri drukket før så….  Unnskyld, jeg skulle ha stoppa henne før det ble sånn som det her.”

 

“Det er ikke din skyld, Isak. Du har ikke ansvaret for Mia. Det er jeg som skulle ha tatt fra henne den første ølen, skulle ikke latt henne drukket i det hele tatt.”

 

“Hun er sta da, ikke så lett å stoppe.”

 

“Jeg vet….” sukker jeg mens Mia brekker seg på nytt og jeg hører mageinnholdet hennes treffe vannet i doskåla. Jeg snur meg vekk, for er det noe jeg ikke takler så er det oppkast. “Gidder du å finne ei bøtte på vaskerommet etter at du har fått dusja og skifta, og sette den ved siden av senga til Mia? Og et stort glass vann.”

 

Han nikker alvorlig igjen og ser veldig lei seg ut. “Du, det er ikke din skyld. Hun kommer seg når hun får opp dritten, så passer vi på henne i natt, ok?” Jeg stryker han trøstende over armen.

 

“Okei, det skal jeg klare.”

 

“Ikke bare du, _vi_ skal passe på henne.”

 

“Okei.” Han hvisker nesten før han snur seg og går ut fra det lille doet i første etasje.

 

Neste gang jeg ser han står han på rommet til Mia med fuktige krøller og med mine klær på seg. De er litt for store for Isak er fortsatt ganske spinkel, men han ser nydelig ut med det våte håret og i en t-skjorte som er for stor rundt halsen. Den har sklidd ned litt og viser en del av kragebeinet hans.

Sonja har hjulpet meg med å få fiksa opp Mia, men nå har hun dratt hjem, så det er bare Isak, Mia og meg som er igjen. Vi har fått Mia under dyna og hun sover dypt. Ved siden av senga hennes er et glass vann og en plastbøtte. Jeg ser at han også har lagt fram en Ibux og en Paracet. “Hun vil sikkert ha det når hun våkner.” Han gestikulerer mot tablettene og hoster litt inn i en knyttet neve etterpå. Han ser fortsatt litt nervøs ut.

 

“Jeg sover her sammen med dere, greit?” Jeg er bestemt når jeg sier det, så han har ikke noe valg egentlig. I natt må han dele seng med både Mia og meg. Det er plass til oss alle og det er ikke snakk om at jeg forlater søstra mi nå. Jeg har fortsatt skrekken etter episoden med Elias i bakhodet, selv om det ikke er så ille fatt med Mia. Vi har lagt henne over på siden med hodet vendt mot bøtta på gulvet, i tilfelle hun må kaste opp igjen.

Han har krøpet ned under dyna sammen med henne mens jeg hentet mitt eget sengetøy.

Han ligger vendt mot ryggen hennes, så jeg bestemmer meg for å ligge mot dem begge, mot Isak sin rygg. Jeg merker at han kryper nærmere henne når jeg dumper ned ved siden av ham. Alltid hensynsfulle Isak som vil ta minst mulig plass, eller så er det fodi han synes det er ubehagelig å ha meg så nært.

Vi blir liggende sånn en stund. Mia puster rolig og snorker litt, Isak puster litt mer anstrengt og jeg prøver å puste noenlunde normalt selv.

Så snur Mia seg rundt så hun ligger ansikt til ansikt med Isak. Han snur seg ganske kjapt mot meg etterpå og han griner på nesa.

 

“Takler ikke den ølånden hennes akkurat nå”, sier han unnskyldende.

 

“Jeg ser den.” Jeg har ingenting imot å ha det fine ansiktet hans mot mitt rett før jeg skal sove.

 

Mia begynner å krølle seg rundt Isak, begraver hodet sitt inn i nakken hans, har slengt den ene arma si rundt ham og dyttet knærne sine inntil Isaks. Jeg kunne nesten gjort hva som helst for å bytte plass med Mia akkurat nå. Men er fornøyd med å ligge med Isak mot meg, ha ansiktet hans ganske tett. Få lov til å ligge så nært og studere hvordan ansiktet hans forandrer uttrykk alt etter hva han prater om. Få lov til å se inn i det grønne blikket rett før jeg sovner. 

 

“Hun gjør sånn innimellom”, han ler og tar tak i hånda som Mia har slengt rundt ham og drar henne nærmere. “Men jeg liker det, selv om det var kleint å våkne sånn i starten. Hun er litt klengete når hun sover, og kanskje enda mer klengete når hun har drukket, men jeg har blitt vant til det nå.”

 

“Så nå er det ikke kleint lenger?” Jeg skjønner at Isak faktisk kjenner søstra mi bedre enn meg på mange måter.

 

“Nei, ikke nå. Hun er min beste venn og vi har prata om det som gjorde at det ble litt kleint. Eller hun tvang det utav meg. Vi prater om alt egentlig, så når vi fikk det ut av verden slutta det å bli så pinlig.”

 

“Hva var det som var så pinlig da egentlig?”

 

Han er stille en stund før han snakker videre.

 

“Du som er gutt selv skjønner det sikkert uten at jeg behøver å fortelle deg det.” Han rødmer voldsomt nå. Jeg tror jeg aldri har sett noen rødme like ofte som Isak. “Mia er det beste jeg har, og jeg ville ikke ødelegge noe med at hun skulle tro jeg var interessert i noe mer. Hvis du skjønner.”

 

Det er som en lysbryter blir slått på oppe i hodet mitt, og nå er det min tur til å bli knall rød. Jeg vil ikke tenke mer på det, vil ikke tenke på Isak og upassende bonere, da risikerer jeg å ende opp med en selv. Jeg vil ikke tenke sånn om en 15 åring, selv om denne 15 åringen snart blir 16 og er mye mer moden enn andre på sin alder. Og så var det Sonja da…...Jeg har en tendens til å glemme henne når Isak er i samme rom.

 

“Åh, okei”, er alt jeg får stotra fram.

 

“Sorry”, hvisker Isak. “Ikke meninga å dumpe det der på deg.”

 

“Det går fint det”, sier jeg litt for fort.

 

Så blir det stille igjen og jeg tror egentlig at han har sovna, helt til han åpner øynene og ser på meg med et spørrende blikk.

 

“Tenker du på det noen ganger, hvordan det er å kysse gutter?”

 

Jeg må tenke meg om før jeg svarer,  for jeg ble egentlig litt satt ut av spørsmålet hans.

 

“Ja, ofte, men bare én egentlig.”

 

“Åh”, sier Isak stille. “Hvem da?”

 

Jeg vil ikke svare på det, ikke enda hvertfall, eller kanskje jeg aldri kommer til å fortelle ham det. “Hvorfor spør du om det? Lurer du på det samme selv kanskje?” Jeg gir ham et ertende smil.

 

“Eh, nei”, svarer Isak og rødmer igjen. “Men jeg er nysgjerrig ikke sant, på hvordan det føles å ikke være helt straight. Jeg har aldri møtt noen før….” Han rødmer voldsomt nå. “Sorry hvis jeg spør for mye, du behøver ikke å svare.”

 

“Jeg kan godt svare, men det er ganske nytt for meg også, så jeg vet ikke hvor mye jeg kan svare på.”

 

“Men du er sammen med Sonja, sant? Vet hun det, at du er bi, eller no?”

 

“Sonja vet det ja, men jeg er ikke bi tror jeg. Jeg har lest litt og tror egentlig jeg er mer pan.”

 

“Jeg skjønner.” Han nikker.

 

“Du vet hva det er altså?”

 

“Ja, jeg tror det. Jeg har lest litt om det jeg også. Så egentlig skulle den ballen jeg ga deg vært rosa, gul og blå den da?”

 

“Nei, ballen var perfekt. Jeg ble veldig glad for den.”

 

“Jeg skjønte jo det.” Han smiler og glipper med øynene. Isak er trøtt.

 

“Bare sov, Isak. Det går helt sikkert bra med Mia. Jeg sover lett, så jeg våkner hvis det skjer noe med henne.” Jeg klarer ikke å motstå trangen til å stryke han over kinnet med tommelen min og håper han tolker det som en trøstende gest, ikke en uimotståelig trang til å ta på han, til å føle hvordan huden hans kjennes ut mot fingrene mine.

 

“Okei”, sier han igjen og smiler ned i puta, for trøtt til å feie vekk hånda mi hvis han har lyst og kanskje litt for trøtt til å tenke over det. “Du er den beste broren Mia kunne hatt. Godnatt da, Even”, er det siste han sier før han sovner, og ingenting kunne varmet meg mer enn at _han_ sier akkurat dette, han som mener at Mia er det beste han har.

 

“Godnatt, Isak”, hvisker jeg.

Jeg sovner like etterpå, med ansiktet hans på netthinnen og en visshet om at det første jeg kommer til å se når jeg våkner er det samme fine ansiktet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir så veldig glad hvis noen orker å legge igjen en kommentar eller et lite ❤
> 
> Og gjetter sangen i tittelen, seff ;)
> 
> (Elias sin opplevelse med alkohol er selvopplevd, opptil flere ganger, men fra sykepleierperspektiv. Og med foreldrenes fulle forståelse over at vi må "dra til" dem. Det gjøres ikke av ondskap eller for å straffe, men fordi man faktisk må sørge for at de er våkne innimellom.)
> 
> Takk til Moonpatch for gjennomlesning og for oppmuntrende ord :)


	7. Jeg ville gi deg en perfekt verden.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle de fine kommentarene på forrige kapittel :) Også de på Jodel :) 
> 
> Jeg trodde jeg skulle få bedre tid til skriving når jeg hadde ferie, men ferie er faktsisk fryktelig travelt. Man skal farte hit og dit, prøve å bli brun, bade før vannet blir iskaldt igjen, dra litt på konserter osv. Jeg har prøvd å skrive så ofte som mulig, men når man er sammen med andre mennesker nesten hele tiden, så har det vært vanskelig.  
> Beklager til dere som har ventet og etterlyst denne.

“Hva er det?” Blikket han gir meg er lurt og smilet er skjevt, et vanlig sjarmerende Isak-smil med andre ord. Det uimotståelige, det jeg kunne gitt alt for å se mer av.

Jeg ser det ikke så ofte for tiden.

 

Isak har akkurat ferska meg i å stirre på han. Igjen.

 

“Har jeg tomatsaus rundt munnen eller no?” Han ler litt mens han tørker seg rundt munnen med jakkeermet. Ansiktet mitt blir varmt og sikkert rødere enn tomatsausen som var på spaghettien vi nettopp har spist.

 

“Det er ingenting”, lyver jeg. “Du ser helt fin ut, bare litt tankefull kanskje?”

 

Fin er bare fornavnet. Han er så søt der han sitter med hodet støttet opp i håndflaten og albuen hvilende på kjøkkenbordet, mens han tvinner på tråden som tilhører den grå hetta han har trukket over hodet. Han har stirret tomt ut i lufta i kanskje ti minutter før han oppdager at jeg også fortsatt er i rommet.

 

Han har blitt 16 år nå, for en måned siden omtrent, og han har blitt fast inventar i huset vårt. Jeg tror mamma har lyst til å adoptere ham og pappa forguder den smarte, litt cocky lyshåra gutten som er på kjøkkenet sammen med meg.

Det har blitt sånn at vi alltid dekker på til en ekstra til middag og ingen leer på et øyenbryn når Isak og Mia kommer hjem sammen fra skolen.

Han har blitt en selvfølge i hjemmet vårt. Det er nesten så familien min og jeg reagerer mer når han ikke er her enn når han er her. Jeg har fortsatt ikke fått vite hvorfor, men husker enda det han sa den gangen jeg fulgte ham hjem for 6 år siden, om at mora var syk og jeg begynner å lure på om det er noe med henne fortsatt. Kanskje hun har en kronisk sykdom, en som hun aldri blir kvitt, men som varer og varer. MS eller ME eller noe sånt. Men da burde det ikke vært så vanskelig for Isak å snakke om det.

Eller er det kanskje faren? Er det en ting jeg har fått med meg så er det at Isaks far jobber veldig mye, at han ikke er hjemme så ofte. Kanskje det er derfor Isak er her så mye fordi hans muligens ME-syke mor ikke klarer å ta så godt vare på han når faren er borte? Men hvorfor skulle det være så hemmelig? Det eneste jeg vet er at jeg ikke vet noe om Isaks hjemmeliv enda, til tross for at vi har blitt nærere enn før, bedre venner.

 

“Nesj, bare tenker på litt forskjellig….at det kanskje blir verre til høsten med alt mulig.”

 

“Hva da?” spør jeg.

 

“At når Mia og jeg begynner på videregående så blir ting kanskje forandra. Kanskje vi ikke kommer i samme klasse mer, eller kanskje ikke på samme skole en gang. Tenk om hun kommer inn på Foss eller Katta og jeg på Nissen?”

 

“Gjør det noe om dere ikke går på samme skole da? Er du så avhengig av henne?”

 

“Kanskje? Eller nei, jeg har jo Jonas også, men han er opptatt med Eva hele tiden. Bli`kke det samme, ass. Vi leser så bra sammen også, vi blir gode sammen på en måte, hvis du skjønner. Det er en slags konkurranse mellom oss om hvem som får best karakterer, og det er derfor vi har gjort det så bra tror jeg.”

 

“Dere kan jo lese sammen uansett, men hvis dere har så gode karakterer, så kommer dere inn på Nissen begge to, garantert.” Jeg høres optimistisk og oppmuntrende ut. Jeg vet at begge to har Nissen øverst på lista. “Dessuten har du jo meg også”, skynder jeg meg å si. Han skal ikke få lov til å føle seg så alene som han høres ut akkurat nå, alene og litt hjelpesløs.

 

“Ja, sikkert. Men det er litt rart å være her uten Mia liksom. Og tenk om hun melder seg på masse greier etter skolen? Revydritt eller no, så må du henge med meg, lese biologi med meg til du halvveis dør av kjedsomhet.”

 

“Mia er ikke her hele tiden når du er her.”

 

Hun er jo ikke det. Hun er i huset ja, men ofte er Isak og jeg alene sammen sånn som nå.

Akkurat som nå, der en Isak som føler seg veldig hjemme har lagt hodet på kjøkkenbordet. Det hviler oppå den ene armen hans og han ser litt sliten ut. Det er antydninger til blå ringer under øynene hans og jeg mistenker at han sover dårlig igjen.

Jeg sitter på kjøkkenbenken, dingler litt med beina og ser på ham. Etter bursdagen min i vinter, etter at vi sovna i samme seng alle tre, har Isak og jeg hengt mer og mer sammen. Jeg merka det allerede dagen etter. Det er sikkert ikke bevisst fra hans side, eller jeg tror ikke det er det. Men fra å være den som skydde meg som jeg var smitta med byllepest eller lepra og gikk nesten i ring forbi meg om vi tilfeldigvis støtte på hverandre i huset, har han nå blitt en slags venn. Det er ikke lenger uvanlig at vi er alene sammen og jeg tror ingen av oss aner hvor Mia er eller hva hun driver med for øyeblikket.

 

“Og jeg henger gjerne med deg jeg, ass. Null problem det.” Mer enn gjerne faktisk, hele dagen om jeg kunne. Nettene også.

 

Jeg har fortsatt ikke glemt hvordan det var å våkne opp sammen med Isak den ene morgenen. Selv om han hadde sovet urolig og holdt meg våken store deler av natta, var det litt fint å ligge å se på ansiktet hans når han sov. Et ansikt som slappet av for en gangs skyld. Men jeg innså nok en gang hvor ung han er, der han lå med dyna under haka og med en engels utseende og uskyldighet.

Å få våkne til de grønne øynene som blunket halvsøvnige mot meg idet jeg slo mine egne opp, var som å våkne å tro at du fortsatt drømmer. Isak som presset ansiktet lenger ned i puta og lo en flau latter når jeg møtte blikket hans. Å få være den første som fikk høre stemmen hans om morgenen, litt hes og trøtt. Et stille “god morgen”, før han pekte med tommelen sin over skuldra mot Mia, som fortsatt lå presset mot ryggen hans, for å spørre hvordan natta hennes hadde vært. Mias tette nærvær hadde gjort ham nattesvett og fått håret til å kruse seg i nakken hans og enda mer ved ørene.

Det hadde gått bra med Mia. Hun hadde sovet natta gjennom uten å ha behov for bøtta som sto ved siden av henne. Isak og jeg hadde latt henne sove, rusla ned til første etasje der det så ut som en evighet av ølbokser og vinflasker.

Isak hadde begynt å rydde med en gang, selv om jeg sa det kunne vente, at vi kunne spise litt først, men det var som å snakke for døve ører, for han fortsatte pliktskyldig med ryddinga si helt til jeg følte at jeg også måtte bidra. Vi hadde ryddet i stillhet, rynket litt på nesen av øllukt, glass med merkelige vodkablandinger, sur og billig hvitvin. Så hadde vi spist frokost sammen nesten like stille, men det var godt å være stille med Isak.

 

Det er fortsatt godt å være stille med Isak.

 

Han sukker dypt og vandrer inn i sine egne tanker igjen. Jeg hopper ned fra kjøkkenbenken og setter meg tvers over han, strekker ut ei hånd som jeg legger oppå hans, den som han hviler hodet på. Han sperrer øynene opp med det samme og stirrer på hånda mi på et kort øyeblikk, før han ser tilbake på meg, men han trekker den ikke unna. Hånden hans er kald, men den sender likevel ut en varme som sprer seg til resten av kroppen min. Jeg er ute av stand til å ta den vekk akkurat nå, selv om Isak sikkert synes det er en smule snålt gjort av meg. Men det er bare sånn at jeg må ta på ham innimellom. Som regel bare et klapp på skuldra eller at jeg stryker han nedover arma, men aldri har jeg lagt hånda mi oppå hans før.

Jeg ser også ned på hendene våre. Min er større enn hans. Hånden hans har avbitte negler.

 

“Ikke tenk så mye, Isak. Det kommer til å ordne seg. Dere skal gå på Nissen begge to, krangle over lekser som dere pleier, få dritbra karakterer og ende opp som hjernekirurger eller noe annet smart. Jeg vedder”, sier jeg med min mykeste stemme og stryker han lett over hånda med tommelen min.

 

Isak trekker hånda si vekk fra min. Drar den sakte bort, så jeg må slippe det lette grepet jeg har på den. Savnet etter den varme huden hans mot min kommer med en eneste gang, men jeg skjønner at jeg muligens har trådt over en en grense uten at han nevner det med et ord. Han dytter begge hendene ned i bukselommene sine og lener seg bakover, lengre vekk fra meg.

 

“Hjernekirurg lissom”, fnyser han. “Er det et yrke egentlig?”

 

“Aner ikke, det er du som er den smarte.”

 

Han fnyser igjen. “Jeg jobber for det, ikke sant, jævlig mye også. Mens du har talent. Du er dritgod på gitar og jeg har sett det du har tegnet. Det er dritbra alt sammen. Så noen må jobbe hardt, mens andre har det i fingrene. Hvis du tror at alt kommer så lett for meg, så tar du veldig feil.”

 

Han har blitt rød i ansiktet mens han prater, øynene har blitt blanke, de lange sorte øyenvippene blir våte av tårer som han fort tørker bort med håndbakene.

Han har reist seg fra stolen.

 

“Nevrokirurg, ikke hjernekirurg.”

 

“Hæ?” er alt jeg klarer å si.

 

“Det var du selv som sa det, hjernekirurg. Det heter ikke det.” Stemmen hans skjelver litt og jeg forstår ingenting.

 

“Hva skjer egentlig nå, Isak?” Spørsmålet kommer ut av meg på utpust, for jeg har holdt pusten mens han hadde utbruddet sitt.

 

“Det som skjer er at jeg er drittlei av at folk tror at livet går så _jævlig_ bra for oss som er gode på skolen, at det nesten er en selvfølge at vi har lyst til å rote rundt i andres hjerner. Jeg driter faktisk i andres hjerner!” Ordene spyttes ut av ham og jeg føler ordflommen som et slag i mellomgulvet, nesten som et ballespark, så vondt gjør det å være den som må stå og ta i mot det som kommer fra den bristende demningen. Isak er rasende og det er litt min skyld. Jeg var den lille tuen som veltet det store lasset, det som fikk fasaden til å slå de første sprekkene jeg har sett hos ham. Han er ikke høyrøstet men hever stemmen litt på noen av orda han pøser ut av seg. Jeg kjenner ham ikke igjen. Den milde, hjelpsomme, litt forsiktige og småsjenerte Isak har fordufta og jeg kjenner ham absolutt ikke igjen.

 

“Jeg tror jeg må gå”, sier han og tar tre lange steg ut mot gangen, slenger på seg ei blå Adidasjakke og tråkker ned i joggeskoene uten å bry seg om at lissene er løse og at han tramper ned hælene på dem.

 

“Gå hvor da?” får jeg spurt mens han har hånda på dørklinka.

 

“Jonas vel, eller hjem. Hva tror du?” Han har snudd seg mot meg og ser faktisk roligere ut enn i sta, men han setter blikket i meg likevel, hardt og brutalt. Det er sikkert ikke det, men for meg føles det sånn.

 

Før jeg får sagt noe mer har han gått. Jeg forventet nesten at han kom til å smelle med døra, men den blir lukket forsiktig igjen. Jeg vurderer et øyeblikk å løpe etter ham, men ombestemmer meg. Vil ikke gjøre vondt verre. Så istedet står jeg og ser på ham fra kjøkkenvinduet mens han hinker seg avgårde for å få på seg skoa skikkelig.

 

“Hva skjedde nå egentlig?” Mia står plutselig ved siden av meg og ser på en Isak som ser ut som han ikke kan komme seg fort nok vekk fra huset vårt.

 

“Jeg vet egentlig ikke”, svarer jeg, og det er sant. Jeg vet ikke hva som skjedde for jeg skjønner egentlig veldig lite av det. “Hvor har _du_ vært hele tiden egentlig?”

 

“Oppe vel, ventet på Isak, snakka i telefonen.”

 

“Så lenge?” Jeg er irritert kjenner jeg. Hvis hun hadde vært sammen med oss, hadde ikke dette skjedd, det er jeg hundre prosent sikker på. Hun hadde avverget det lett.

 

Hun blåser av meg. “Jeg snakker så lenge jeg vil. Det har du ingenting med, Even. Sist jeg så Isak satt han på en stol her nede og spiste middag. Neste gang jeg ser han rømmer han nesten herfra. Du må ha sagt eller gjort noe. Isak tåler mye, han er sterkere enn noen andre jeg kjenner, så du har garantert gjort et eller annet som har fått han til å reagere sånn.”

 

“Jeg sa bare at han var smart nok til å bli hjernekirurg. Jeg skjønner ikke greia, skjønner ikke hva som er så galt med å si det?”

 

“Ingenting….” Mia ser veldig betenkt ut. Hun har vært Isaks beste venn i to år nå og kjenner ham nesten like godt som hun kjenner seg selv. Eller det virker som hun trodde det hvertfall, for hun ser overrasket ut hun også og veldig bekymra. “Jeg skal prøve å få tak i ham, høre hva greia hans er”, sier hun stille.

 

“Si at jeg er lei meg da, at det ikke var vondt ment.”

 

“Det kan du si selv, men han vet det nok selv bare han får tenkt seg om. Tror ikke det er på grunn av det du sa egentlig.” Hun skribler ned noen tall på en avrevet bit av en tørkerull. Isaks nummer. “Her, si unnskyld selv”, gjentar hun og dytter lappen inn i hånda mi.

 

Jeg lagrer nummeret hans på mobilen og tenker at det er rart at jeg ikke har hatt det før, når han er her så mye. Men før kom han bare for å være sammen med Mia, nå tror jeg han kommer hit for å være sammen med oss begge. Eller håpet mitt er det, at han ville henge litt med meg også, selv om det sikkert blir slutt på det framover.

Jeg skribler ned en melding, ser over den hundre ganger, endrer på den like mange ganger før jeg synes den er god nok til å sendes.

 

**_Uansett hvor mye jeg leser og jobber så får jeg dårlige karakterer i de faga du er god i. Det er et talent du har. Ikke alt du gjør kommer fra hardt arbeid, men fordi du virkelig er god til det og fordi du er interessert i det, på samme måte som jeg er interessert i tegning og gitarspilling. Jeg har også øvd mye for å bli god. PS! Ikke bli hjernekirurg. Det høres litt gross ut. Du kan bli akkurat det du vil. PPS! Hilsen Even (fikk nummeret ditt fra Mia). Ppps(?) Håper det går bedre med deg. Unnskyld!_ **

**_-Even._ **

 

Det tar timer uten at jeg får noen reaksjon fra ham. På disse timene sjekker jeg mobilen flere ganger, sjekker om det er sånn skriveboble, men det er ingenting.

Det går nøyaktig 4 timer, 36 minutter og 21 sekunder før jeg får svar.

 

**_Isak:_ **

**_Det er greit. Jeg overreagerte, sorry for det. Vi er dritsmarte begge to ;) Si til Mia at jeg har dratt fra Jonas nå og er hjemme. Har prøvd å ringe henne, men kommer aldri gjennom. Hun trenger ikke å snakke med Mutta hvert kvarter av døgnet!_ **

 

**_Meg:_ **

**_Jeg skal si det til henne. Men Mutta??? Det visste jeg ikke!_ **

 

**_Isak:_ **

**_Oi. Ikke si at jeg har sladra da, trodde du visste._ **

 

**_Meg:_ **

**_Nei……_ **

 

**_Isak:_ **

**_Bare si at hun må ringe meg opp igjen. Si at det er viktig!_ **

 

**_Meg:_ **

**_Hvis hun ikke har sovna så._ **

 

Det blir stille fra ham etter det. Det er sent og jeg tviler på at Mia er våken. Huset er stille og jeg tror at det bare er jeg som er våken. Og jeg har rett, Mia sover. Hun holder rundt dyna med begge armene nesten som hun klamrer seg til den personen som pleier å ligge ved siden av henne, men som ikke er der nå. Ved siden av henne ligger telefonen hennes og blinker.

Det er en melding fra Mutta, den svikeren, og fire ubesvarte anrop fra Isak.

Jeg dytter dyna litt mer rundt Mia, stryker henne over det mørkeblonde håret. Hun vrir litt på seg i søvne og rynker på nesa som om noen kiler henne på den, og jeg kjenner på hvor utrolig glad jeg er i søstra mi. Hun som alltid stiller opp hvis det er noe, som skjeller meg ut hvis jeg gjør noe rart og impulsivt, hun som kanskje har noe på gang med en av mine beste venner.

Jeg lister meg ut, lukker døra stille igjen bak meg, redd for å vekke henne for hun trenger å sove nå når hun endelig har ferie. Hun jobber så hardt med skolen ellers i året og de neste tre åra blir tøffere for henne, så jeg vil ikke vekke henne og Isak må vente til i morgen med å snakke med henne.

 

Når jeg kommer tilbake til mitt eget rom, blinker også min telefon. Det er en melding fra Isak.

 

**_Isak:_ **

**_Kan du komme ut? Hvis du er våken? Ser det er lys på rommet ditt._ **

  


Han sitter sidelengs på trappa vår når jeg åpner døra. Hendene hans er knytt sammen til harde knyttnever, ansiktet er hardt og sammenbitt, men øynene er tårevåte. Han ser fort ned i bakken, fester blikket i et av trappetrinnene og ser lost ut. Det har regnet i hele kveld og fortsatt å regne utover denne tidlige natten, så han er våt på skuldrene, lårene og knærne. Håret henger ned i ansiktet hans og regnet har vasket bort krøllene.

 

“Får jeg komme inn?” mumler han og ser på meg med bedende øyne. “Jeg har prøvd å ringe Mia i hele kveld, helt til nå nettopp, men hun tar jo aldri den føkkings telefonen. Jonas har Eva over hos seg og jeg _må_ sove liksom.”

 

“Kom inn”, sier jeg stille og vinker han til meg. Han ser lettet ut. Jeg vet jeg burde spurt om hva det er som foregår, men jeg vil ikke presse ham. Han får fortelle meg det når han selv vil.

Han følger etter meg opp til andre etasje, går etter meg som en skygge og stopper ved Mias dør.

 

“Hun sover”, sier jeg. “Du kan sove inne hos meg.” Det er ingen baktanker med det, ikke annet enn at jeg ikke vil vekke Mia.

Han nikker og følger etter meg inn på mitt rom. Han har nesten ikke vært her inne, ikke etter de dagene i desember da han var den eneste som oppførte seg normalt mot meg.

Jeg finner frem klær han kan sove i, en ekstra pute og dyne, vinterdyna mi som mamma har pakka bort for sommeren, men den får duge for ei natt.

Han ser ut som han ønsker seg flere mil unna, men kryper likevel under dyna med mine klær på seg og legger seg helt ytterst på kanten av sengen. Jeg legger meg på siden så jeg kan se på ham.

Han stirrer i taket, pusten hans går hurtig og ansiktet er mer alvorlig enn jeg noen gang har sett det.

 

“Unnskyld for det før i dag”, hvisker han. “Det er bare det at det er så mye som skjer akkurat nå, så mye dritt og jeg går liksom litt på nåler hvis du skjønner.”

 

“Vil du snakke om det?” hvisker jeg tilbake.

 

“Nei, jeg tror ikke det. Ikke akkurat nå. Jeg vil bare sove. Og så tror jeg ikke at jeg har lyst til å dra hjem på en stund.”

 

Tårene renner nedover kinnene hans igjen og jeg klarer ikke annet enn å trekke han til meg, slå armene rundt ham og han slapper til slutt av i omfavnelsen min. Jeg hører han hikste stille mot t-skjorta mi og kjenner at tårene hans gjør den fuktig.

 

Med ansiktet trykt mot brystkassa mi sovner han endelig. Og jeg ønsker av hele mitt hjerte at jeg hadde makt til å gjøre verden til et bedre sted for ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Moonpatch for gjennomlesning og oppmuntrende ord :) 
> 
> Isaks reaksjon er nok ikke Evens skyld. Det er nok andre bakenforliggende ting som er årsaken til den sterke reaksjonen Even får. 
> 
> Legg gjerne igjen en kommentar, da blir jeg så veldig, veldig glad :)
> 
> Så fortsetter jeg med kent-tekster i titlene til kapitlene :)


	8. Jeg ville bare fly fra meg selv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, og sorry for det. Håper dere ikke har glemt meg helt.
> 
> Dette har vært seige ord å få ned. Jeg har skrevet om, slettet og begynt på nytt så mange ganger at jeg ikke har telling. 
> 
> Jeg har vært syk, sånn litt alvorlig. Har hangla lenge. Uten å gå inn på detaljer, så endte jeg opp på akutten en morgen etter nattevakt. Der fant de ut hva det er som feiler meg, jeg har fått medisiner og formen er stigende. Ikkeno som ikke kan fikses, men jeg er ikke helt i toppform, så skrivinga går fortsatt trått. 
> 
> I tillegg har vi mistet et kjært familiedyr, og sorgen etter noe slikt er det vel bare de som har elsket et dyr som forstår kanskje? Jeg har sørget og grått, og var langt nede i kjelleren da vi forsto at det ikke var noe håp.  
>  
> 
> Men nok om meg og min dritt ;) Her er litt mer om Even, Mia og Isak.  
> Denne gangen fra Isaks pov. Det er tagget "mutual pining", så da må vi høre litt fra han også.  
> Det har gått noen måneder i ficverdenen også, og ting er litt forandret fra begges side.  
> Fortsatt slow burn ;)

“Jeg tror jeg må pisse,” får jeg kreket ut gjennom brekningene. Jeg står på knærne i gresset som er kaldt og vått og tror jeg er ferdig med å spy, men det trodde jeg i sta også, helt til en ny runde gugge velta ut av meg.

Jeg aner ikke hva jeg har hatt i meg, og ikke hvor mye av det heller. Det siste jeg husker er at Jonas og jeg satt på en frostbelagt benk i hagen til hun som har festen og røyka en joint. Jeg husker ingenting mellom da og nå, hvor store varme hender holder det alt for lange håret mitt vekk fra den klamme panna mi og stryker meg trøstende på ryggen.

 

Even, det må være Even.

 

“Hva gjør du her?” spør jeg litt forundret, uten å snu meg for å sjekke om det virkelig er han. Jeg trenger ikke å snu meg for å vite, for det er noe med Even som gjør at jeg alltid senser at han er i nærheten av meg.

 

“Du ringte meg,” sier stemmen hans bak meg, den beroligende røsten. Stemmen som alltid får meg til å puste dypere ned i magen, senke skuldrene, slappe mer av. Han er som min egen levende benzo-pille. Han og Mia sammen gir dobbel effekt.

 

“Hakke ringt deg, ass,” snøvler jeg fram. “Må ha vært Mia.”

 

“Hvis Mia har lært seg å imitere deg så…..”

 

Jeg tenker hardt, og kan ikke komme på at jeg har ringt etter han.  Jeg ringer ikke etter Even hvis det ikke er noe spesielt.

 

“Sa jeg hvorfor da?” spør jeg flaut.

 

“Nei, du sa ikke hvorfor, du bare ba meg om å hente deg, så her er jeg da….”

 

At han orker. At han gidder å ta vare på meg gang etter gang. Jeg skjønner det ikke.

Even, som er så varm og trygg. Som har de varmeste og beste hendene.

 

Fylle-Isak har helt sikkert ringt han, for edru-Isak tør ikke.

 

“Hvor har du gjort av den siamesiske tvillingen din da?” spør jeg med en litt hånlig undertone og håper den skjuler sjalusien min.

 

“Hvem da? Sonja?” Det er usikkerhet i den lavmælte latteren hans. Det er min skyld at han høres usikker ut. At jeg aldri skal lære å holde kjeft.

 

Jeg svarer ikke. Han skjønner så godt hvem jeg mener. Selvfølgelig er det Sonja, hun som klistrer seg fast på Even til alle døgnets tider.

 

“Jeg sendte henne hjem, virka som du trengte meg mer enn henne akkurat nå. Hvorfor ringte du, Isak? Er det noe med Mia?” Han høres stressa ut.

 

Mia…..jeg må tenke etter. Mia og jeg kom sammen, så fant hun Eva og gjengen hennes. Og jeg fant Jonas og weeden hans, noe som sikkert ikke var så smart.

 

“Hun dro hjem til Mutta,” kommer jeg på. “Følte ikke for noen fest, så hun stakk til han.”

 

“Ah...okei.” Even sukker. Jeg tror ikke han har vent seg helt til tanken på Mia og Mutta sammen, selv om det har foregått en stund nå.

 

“Slapp av, Even,” prøver jeg å berolige han, selv om han sikkert ikke stoler helt på min dømmekraft akkurat nå. “Jeg passer på henne jeg også, og Mutta er bra. Han er bra.”

 

“Jeg vet. Klarer du å reise deg eller? Komme deg bort til bilen.”

 

“Vettafaen jeg,” lyver jeg. For jeg vil kjenne hendene hans på meg litt til, og får ønsket mitt oppfylt når jeg kjenner dem under armhulene mine der han begynner å hjelpe meg opp.

Knærne mine er røde og dovne av kulde etter å ha stått i knestående en stund i det rimete gresset, og jeg ønsker at jeg ikke hadde valgt de trange jeansa med hull i knærne, de som får meg til å føle meg tøff, når den eneste jeg vil imponere står bak meg og holder meg oppreist.

Han er sikkert sjukt imponert over meg nå.

 

Han slenger ei arm rundt skuldra mi og den andre har et godt grep rundt midja mi, der han geleider meg mot bilen sin.

Jeg lener meg inn mot han, presser meg mer enn nødvendig mot alt det varme som er Even, for det gjør jeg også bare når jeg tør, i fylla.

Jeg må minne meg selv på at han har dame og ikke er interessert i meg. Han synes sikkert jeg er en frekk drittunge fortsatt. Eller en klengete liten, litt for tynn fyr som er bestevennen til søstra hans, og som tilfeldigvis bor på gjesterommet deres en periode. En periode som har vart fra juni til desember.

 

Så kommer jeg på at jeg fortsatt må pisse og snur meg mot en busk som er pynta med julelys, åpner gylfen og holder på å falle bakover. Men Even er der og redder meg igjen. Tar tak i skuldrene mine og holder meg på plass.

 

“Hva skal du nå?” spør han og høres undrende ut. Ikke sint, ikke irritert, for han blir av en eller annen merkelig grunn aldri det på meg.

 

“Sa jo at jeg måtte pisse,” svarer jeg og trekker ned gylfen på buksa. Jeg merker at Even snur hodet litt fra meg som for å ikke se.

 

 _“Du er interessert i pikk, men altså ikke min”_ , tenker jeg litt bittert med fyllehjernen min da jeg skjønner at han ikke henger over skuldra mi for å se etter om jeg er stor, eller kanskje bare sånn passe. Eller for liten, alt etter hva man foretrekker liksom.

Han holder fast i meg mens jeg gjør meg ferdig, noe han fortsetter med mens vi går mot bilen hans igjen.

 

“Sikker på at du ikke kommer til å spy mer?” spør han, og gir meg en Rema-pose med enda en pose dyttet opp i. Dobbel pose så jeg ikke føkker opp og spyr i bilen hans.

Jeg rister på hodet fordi jeg er usikker på det. Men det var dumt, for hodebevegelsen gjør at det går rundt for meg og jeg brekker meg igjen, spyr på nytt og ser det bare er galle som kommer opp. Noe som gjør meg mer kvalm. Jeg klamrer meg til bildøra han har åpna for meg og angrer bittert på hver dråpe alkohol som har rent nedover halsen min, funnet plass i magesekken min, lengre ned i fordøyelsessystemet og ut i blodbanen min derfra.

Selv nå i en meget beruset tilstand nerder jeg om biologi. Ikke rart Even holder seg litt unna meg sånn til daglig. Jeg må kjede vettet av han.

 

“Skal jeg hente vann til deg? Hvor mye har du drukket egentlig? Hvorfor har du drukket så mye, Isak?” Nå er det hans tur til å sukke. Jeg skjønner at han er oppgitt over meg.

 

“Hvorfor spør du så mye?” bjeffer jeg tilbake.

 

“Fordi jeg blir bekymra…..”

 

Jeg ser opp på han og ser ærlighet og en tristhet i øynene hans.

 

“Jeg vet ikke,” hvisker jeg, for det er vanskelig å holde stemmen stødig og ha kraft i den, når han ser på meg _sånn_. Jeg føler jeg har skuffet hele verden akkurat nå, at det er jeg som har trykt på den røde knappen til atomsmellen.

“ _Du er en idiot, Isak_ ,” tenker jeg inni meg, og sverger på at jeg aldri skal røre alkohol igjen, men jeg lurer bare meg selv med den tanken.

 

“Vil du ha vann eller ikke?” spør han på nytt.

 

“Venter til vi kommer hjem,” mumler jeg og setter meg inn i bilen. Even går rundt og setter seg bak rattet mens jeg prøver å få på meg sikkerhetsbeltet. Jeg fomler og strever. Ikke en gang _det_ får jeg til, men er heldig enda en gang i natt, for Even tar tak i hånda mi, tar den vekk fra det jeg holder på med og gjør det for meg.

Enda en gang fikk jeg føle hendene hans på meg, selv om det ikke akkurat er på den måten jeg ønsker at han skal ta på meg.

Jeg vil at han skal legge de store hendene sine på kinnene mine, holde dem varsomt rundt nakken min eller midja mi, eller kanskje litt lenger ned. Men jeg er jo bare en drittunge med et crush. Et crush på broren til min beste venn, et crush på en som har dame.

 

Han begynner å trekke i noe under baken min og får til slutt fram posene han har tatt med.

 

“Her,“ sier han og plasserer de i fanget mitt. Det er alt han sier på turen hjem, tror jeg, for  jeg sovner ganske raskt med hodet mot den iskalde bilruta.

 

Jeg våkner av ei hånd som rister meg lett i skuldra. Hånda hans, igjen.

 

“Vi er fremme, Isak.” Han tar en pause. “Klarer du å komme deg inn selv?”

 

“Jeg tror det,” sier jeg stille. Å sove litt gjorde underverker. Ikke mot fylleangsten som begynner å kommer krypende, eller mot hodet som starter å verke, men jeg føler meg klarere, mer edru. Og jeg er så utrolig flau.

 

Flau fordi jeg har ødelagt kvelden til Even med tullet mitt, flau fordi jeg sikkert har gjort eller sagt noe jeg ikke husker, men som jeg garra kommer til å få høre igjen på skolen mandag. Flau fordi jeg ikke klarte å holde meg unna Even i kveld heller.

 

Det er ikke første gangen han plukker meg opp, ikke første gangen han kaster alt han har i hendene for å hente meg, ikke første gang han ditcher Sonja for min skyld.

Sonja, dama til Even, som så tydelig misliker meg. Selv om det oftest er Mia som ringer etter han og ikke meg, så jeg skal ikke ha skylda for alt heller. Jeg driter i om hun liker meg eller ikke, det er gjensidig, jeg liker ikke henne jeg heller.

 

Sonja som er alt det jeg ikke er. Først og fremst er hun sammen med Even og hun er sykt pen, selv jeg kan se det. Hun er høy og har former som Even sikkert liker. Hun er ikke beinete og hengslete som meg. Jeg er dritsjalu på henne, derfor misliker jeg henne, pluss at hun driver og sender meg blikk som gjør det tydelig at hun mener jeg er en byrde. Som om det ikke er nok å føle seg som en fra før. Blikkene fra henne forsterker den følelsen. Selv om de var medlidende i starten, da jeg flyttet inn hos Mia og familien hennes i juni, har de nå blitt nedlatende og det virker som hun irriterer seg over hele min eksistens.

 

Jeg ser opp mot huset som har vært hjemmet mitt de siste månedene.

Det henger julestjerner fra alle vinduer, til og med rommet jeg bruker, og i kjøkkenvinduet henger pepperkakefigurer som Mia tvang meg til å være med å pynte.

Eller, jeg kunne egentlig gjort alt for Mia, så jeg kan ikke kalle det direkte tvang.

Om hun hadde bedt meg bake alle de pepperkakene for å pynte dem etterpå, hadde jeg sikkert gjort det også. Mia er min personlige engel.

Vi pynta dem sammen med Even, som ikke behandler meg som han gjorde før han heller, selv om han ikke blikker meg på samme måte som det Sonja gjør.

Han har blitt mer distansert.

Det virker som jeg gir han skyldfølelse, på samme måte som han gir meg det innimellom når jeg ødelegger lørdagskveldene hans, sånn som nå. Selv om det virker på han som det er mer som ligger bak. Jeg vet ikke hva annet jeg har gjort enn at jeg bor i huset hans, at foreldrene hans tar seg av meg som jeg er en foreldreløs fra en Dickens-roman eller det at han noen ganger må hente meg, drita full eller high as a kite, fra en eller annen fest. Det er uansett ikke hans skyld at livet mitt er så føkka opp, så hvorfor jeg tar han i å se på meg med et blikk som noen ganger lyser av skyld, vet jeg ikke.

 

“Sorry….og takk,” sier jeg når jeg stabler meg inn ytterdøra og inn i gangen, der jeg må støtte meg mot en vegg for å i det hele tatt kan tenke på å få av meg skoa.

 

Han står bare og ser på meg med et blikk jeg ikke klarer å tolke, men han er alvorlig, han er som regel alvorlig sammen med meg for tiden.

 

“Sett deg,” sier han og leder meg bort til en stol som står i gangen.

 

“Hvorfor?” spør jeg. Er det nå han skal skjelle meg ut for at jeg har driti meg ut atter en gang, komme med en moralpreken eller noe? Men han er ikke så uskyldig selv heller. Jeg vet at Even og Elias røyker en del grønt.

Jeg adlyder uansett og setter meg ned, lener hodet bakover, himler med øynene og venter på prekenen hans.

Den kommer aldri, noe jeg burde visst, for Even dømmer ingen. I stedet kjenner jeg at han begynner å knyte opp skoene mine, og når jeg ser ned står Even på et kne foran meg og trekker av meg de litt slitte Adidasskoene jeg fikk av pappa i fjor sommer.

Jeg får klump i halsen, for Even er vennligheten selv, og klumpen i halsen forsterkes av den dårlige samvittigheten jeg får for å nærmest forvente at han skal plukke meg opp hvor som helst i Oslo.

 

“Takk,” sier jeg igjen, nesten som en hvisken, for snakker jeg høyere vokser den klumpen, blir større og mer vond og kommer til å presse på tårekanalene. Det siste jeg vil er at Even skal se meg sippe igjen. Det har han gjort en gang, den kvelden mora mi klikka for alvor, tre kvelder etter at pappa stakk, og jeg satt igjen alene med ei psykotisk mor. Ei mor jeg knapt kjente igjen med vrangforestillinger som skremte meg, som trodde jeg var synden selv i egen person.

Den kvelden jeg i desperasjon løp bort til Mia, men havnet i Evens seng i stedet. Da han holdt meg hele natta, strøk meg på ryggen og tørket tårene mine.

 

Etter det så jeg aldri på han på samme måte. Det var skummelt å innrømme det for seg selv, men Even ble mitt første skikkelige crush den natta. Og det har ikke gått over. Det blir bare større.

 

Jeg kan aldri si høyt i dette huset at jeg har ei gal mor, eller ei mor som klikker innimellom. Mora til Mia ble nesten sint på meg den ene gangen jeg gjorde det.

 

Jeg hadde ringt pappa den fatale kvelden, bedt han pelle seg hjem og ordne opp, noe han sikkert gjorde, for dagen etter fikk jeg vite at jeg kunne bo hos Mia, Even og foreldrene til alt var bra igjen. Noe jeg tviler på at kommer til å skje med det første, med en pappa som er feig og tiltaksløs, som ikke stiller opp på annet vis enn å sette inn penger til meg, og til Mias mor.

 

“Ble Sonja sur på meg igjen eller?” spør jeg mens vi går opp til andre etasje. Han bak meg, sikkert for å ta i mot meg om jeg kommer deisende ned trappa. Jeg holder meg fast i rekkverket, selv om jeg føler meg mer edru nå.

Faller jeg, faller han, og sjansen for at han blir mer skadd enn meg da, er stor. _Så_ logisk klarer jeg å tenke hvertfall.

 

“Hun er vel mer pissed på meg,” sier han stille bak meg.

 

“Sur på _deg_? Hvorfor det?”

 

Vi står utenfor døra til rommet mitt nå. Han skyver hendene ned i lommene på jeansene sine og bøyer hodet. Han unngår blikket mitt, men det har jeg blitt vant til. Etter den kvelden da jeg sovna med Evens armer rundt meg, ser han meg sjelden inn i øynene lenger, ikke som han gjorde før.

 

Han trekker på skuldrene. “Tror hun blir litt sjalu, på deg….eller deg og Mia,” kremter han. Han ser litt skremt ut med det samme, som om han har sagt litt for mye.

 

Jeg ser vantro på han. “Sjalu?”

Sjalu på hva da liksom? At jeg henger med “svigerinna” hennes og er hundre ganger bedre venn med henne enn det hun er, eller fordi det har skjedd tre ganger til at jeg har lagt meg inne hos Even fordi Mia ikke var hjemme da jeg sleit med å få sove.

De nettene har jeg bare sett ryggen hans som en mur mot meg, godt innpakka i dyna, så ingen grunn til å bli sjalu på det heller. Eller fordi foreldrene til Mia av en eller annen grunn liker meg veldig godt. Hvis hun blir sjalu for sånne småting, er hun ikke noe å samle på. Noe som holder på å glippe ut av meg til jeg kommer på at jeg ikke har noe med hva slags forhold han og Sonja har.

 

“Ja, eller.....nei, jeg vet ikke. Det spiller ingen rolle egentlig. Glem at jeg sa det der.”

 

Han nøler litt. “Skal jeg hente en bøtte til deg? Litt mer vann?” Han ser på meg nå, ser ikke ned i gulvet lenger, men ser på meg med det milde blikket sitt, blikket som får det litt harde ytret mitt til å smelte vekk.

 

“Jeg tror ikke jeg har mer å spy opp,” ler jeg stille. Jeg vet ikke helt hvor jeg skal se, så blikket mitt flakker til det faller ned på sokkene mine.

 

“Okei, godnatt, Isak. Si fra hvis det er noe da,” sier han og går baklengs mot rommet sitt som ligger innerst i gangen, ved siden av badet han og Mia, og nå meg, deler.

Jeg står og ser etter han til han forsvinner inn i hula si, går stille inn til meg selv, kler av meg alt unntatt boxer og t-skjorte, og legger meg.

 

Jeg får selvsagt ikke sove.

 

Angsten kommer krypende inn i kroppen min som ørsmå, prikkende maur nå når jeg er alene. Fylleangsten er i full anmarsj på toppen av alt det andre jeg tenker på. Selv om jeg fortsatt ikke husker alle detaljene fra festen, så legger angsten seg som is i magen min. Jeg brer dyna tettere omkring meg for å beskytte meg fra kulden som omgir meg på grunn av isklumpen i magen, den som nå har spredt seg utover og truffet huden min i form av kaldsvette.

Jeg trenger Mia. Eller jeg trenger varmen fra noen andre, å kjenne at en annen kropp puste rolig ved siden av meg.

Mia er ikke hjemme, men Even er, så jeg tar med meg dyna og puta mi og går ned mot rommet hans. Han sa jeg skulle si fra hvis det er noe. Dette er meg som kommer snikende inn til han midt på natta og sier ordløst fra at det er noe.

 

Han ligger helt ute på siden av senga, som om han hadde ventet på at jeg skulle komme. Jeg tar det som et tegn på at han sikkert forventet at jeg skulle komme.

 

“Hei,” hvisker han når jeg dumper ned ved siden av han. “Får du ikke sove?”

 

Jeg rister på hodet, orker ikke å snakke akkurat nå. Han vet hvorfor jeg dumper ned i senga hans uansett, han vet godt om søvnproblemene mine.

 

“Vil du snakke om det?”

 

Jeg rister på hodet igjen og føler meg som en trassig unge.

Even har ikke snudd seg vekk fra meg denne gangen, men ligger på rygg med hodet vendt mot meg.

Jeg sniker meg umerkelig litt nærmere han og stirrer opp i taket.

 

“Det er bare at jeg ikke aner hvor jeg skal feire jul en gang i år,” bestemmer jeg meg for å si, selv om det ikke er hele sannheten.

 

“Du vet du får være her da også?” spør han. “Jeg vet Mia gleder seg til det hvertfall, at du skal være her i jula.”

 

_Men ikke du?_

 

“Kjekt å vite,” sier jeg litt bittert.

 

Det blir stille. Jeg hører pusten hans ved siden av meg, nærmere enn den har vært på lenge, og den gjør meg rolig.

 

“Skal vi prøve å sove?” spør han. Han skjønner at han ikke får noe mer utav meg uansett.

 

“Vi sover,” svarer jeg.

 

Even sovner før meg. Pusten hans er jevn og beroligende, men på en måte ikke nok akkurat nå. Jeg er vant til å ligge pressa inntil Mia på slike netter, men jeg kan ikke gjøre det med Even.

Når jeg er helt sikker på at han sover tungt legger jeg meg over på siden og ser på han i mørket.

Han ser yngre ut når han sover, ser ut som han er like gammel som meg.

Jeg strekker ut hånda mi nølende. Legger den flatt på brystkassa hans, kjenner pusten og hjerteslagene hans gjennom den, noe som sprer varme rundt i den kalde kroppen min og gjør meg så rolig som jeg ikke har vært på lenge. Even har den effekten på meg når han sover også.

Og med hånda mi plassert oppå Even sovner jeg, endelig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel, og for fine ord og etterlysninger på Jodel❤️ Takk for at dere har vært tålmodige og ventet. 
> 
> Kent-låt i kapittel tilttel som vanlig ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Jeg aner ikke når neste oppdatering kommer, men jeg har startet på et kapittel som egentlig skulle bli kapittel 8, kommet ganske langt på det, men så ombestemte jeg meg og skrev dette i stedet.


End file.
